


Control

by pruzhinki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, PWP without Porn, Riren Week, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pruzhinki/pseuds/pruzhinki
Summary: " [...] Parlava tra gli ansiti del pianto, la bocca incollata al suolo - La prego... Mi dica cosa d-devo... Farò qualunque cosa. -La rassegnazione di Eren era allo stremo, fissava un punto vuoto, lo spigolo della cassapanca, forse. I suoi occhi smeraldini faticavano a mantenersi aperti, uno strato di muco umido gli offuscava la vista.Poi un dolore lancinante dietro il collo; il capitano si era avvicinato di nuovo, lo aveva raccolto ancora per i capelli e aveva fatto in modo che i loro occhi potessero specchiarsi vicendevolmente.-Qualunque?--Qualunque, Capitano.-"





	1. parte I - unterwerfung

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: attack on titan / shingeki no kyojin  
> pairing : riren ( levi ackerman x eren jaeger )  
> rating: r18 / rosso / nc17  
> genere : pwp / angst / hurt-confort 
> 
> PREMESSE IMPORTANTI  
> – In principio era una one shot, ma poi ho cominciato ad aggiungere dettagli ed è diventata una short fic porno con un leggero accenno di trama. Don't blame on me, ahaha.  
> – In questa storia, anche se non è una AU, Levi è un fumatore. Sarà parte fondamentale ai fini della trama.  
> \- è una riren, se vi piace Levi uke siete nel posto sbagliato.  
> \- sono consapevolissima della differenza d'età tra i due personaggi e I regret nothing di quello che ho scritto. moralismi vari teneteveli per voi , credo di essere perfettamente sana di mente ( più o meno ).  
> \- c'è un leggerissimo accenno di eruri (erwin x levi), mi serviva per giustificare i rapporti interpersonali di Levi. non triggeratemi, mi piacciono anche loro due.  
> \- ho scritto rating rosso, ma se potessi direi che è rating nero. credo che sia una delle cose più  
> esplicite e violente che abbia mai scritto , ma se siete abituati ad augenblick sarà come leggere un romanzo rosa. se vi impressionano certi contenuti non leggete.

**parte I - unterwerfung**  


Non sapeva se era dovuto all'odore di chiuso dei corridoi dell'ala est, all'aroma umido emesso dal sasso con cui erano composte quelle pareti alte e massicce, capaci di incutere timore ed affossare dignità. L'unica cosa di cui era sicuro era che l'aria, quella sera, si era fatta incredibilmente densa, così pesante da potersi dire insostenibile, quasi solida. L'eccitazione di essere un membro ufficiale del Corpo di Ricerca si era mescolata ad un sentimento dolceamaro, prodotto dalle badiali responsabilità che gravavano su di lui e sui suoi inaspettati poteri da gigante. Abbassò lo sguardo; le sue iridi smeraldine, due cerchi di prato rigogliosissimi, scivolarono in direzione delle proprie mani. Teneva i palmi rivolti verso l'alto, come quando si aspetta la caduta della prima neve, o si saggia il cielo per percepire le prime gocce di pioggia. Scrutò i suoi organi prensili e tattili, trovandoli  lindi, nessuna benda, nessun segno vermiglio dei propri denti, nessuna cicatrice. Svuotò i polmoni in un ponderoso sospiro di rassegnazione: quello era il motivo per cui si trovava lì, a fissare una grossa porta di mogano serrata , senza compiere alcun gesto, come un idiota.  
_"Eren Jaeger verrà affidato all'Armata di Ricognizione."_  
Erano passati diversi giorni da quelle parole,le parole del verdetto del Comandante Supremo Zackley che avevano portato alla realizzazione del suo sogno di bambino. Erano stati giorni di ambigua felicità, in cui condivideva i propri spazi vitali nell'antico castello che corrispondeva all'ex-quartier generale del Corpo di Ricerca, un mastodontico rudere sepolto nella foresta, lontano dalle mura. Dopo anni, finalmente respirava la stessa aria militare dei più distinti soldati della Legione. Sedeva alla loro tavola, mangiava i loro stessi pasti caldi, spazzava i loro stessi pavimenti e andava di corpo negli stessi bagni. Ma soprattutto, ciò che lo faceva fremere di eccitazione e di ansia era il motivo per cui era stato reclutato con molta più fretta rispetto ai suoi compagni: avrebbe sfruttato il suo inumano potenziale per una spedizione organizzata dal Comandante di Divisione Erwin Smith, con lo scopo di richiudere la breccia nel Wall Maria a Shiganshina e recuperare terreno. Voleva un'altra vittoria , il Comandante,  un'altra luce gloriosa come quella ottenuta con il sangue a Trost.  
Si portò le mani al collo, fece scorrere le dita lungo la corda, lungo quella sorta di collana improvvisata che aveva sempre indosso.  Raggiunse il ciondolo, la chiave della cantina di suo padre.Sia lui che il Comandante volevano sapere cosa vi fosse laggiù, cosa si nascondesse sotto le lamiere e le travi spezzate, sotto i muri delle case ridotte in macerie. _Volevano sapere il segreto dei giganti._  
Per approfondire lo studio sulle proprie trasformazioni e migliorarne eventualmente le prestazioni, il Caposquadra Hanji Zoe, quella mattina, aveva deciso di dare il via ad alcuni esperimenti su di lui. Sia egli che il Capitano Levi lo avevano calato in un pozzo non troppo distante dal castello: si trattava di un buco nel terreno sufficientemente profondo da potergli bloccare i movimenti, nel caso avesse perso il controllo , come era accaduto durante l'operazione di chiusura della breccia nel Wall Rose. Quel pugno sferrato dritto contro Mikasa, contro l'unico briciolo di famiglia che gli era rimasto... Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché si fosse scagliato su di lei con così tanta ferocia, ma era stato quel gesto, quel particolare infame a portare dissidi tra il Corpo di Ricerca e quello di Gendarmeria. Era stato quel pugno il motivo per cui i soldati più prestigiosi di tutta la Legione, l'Unità Levi, ora non erano semplicemente suoi compagni d'armi, ma avevano il compito di sorvegliarlo e – nel caso si fosse rivelato pericoloso per la causa – eliminarlo. Una volta nel pozzo, aveva cercato di ricordare cosa desse luogo quelle trasformazioni: il dolore. Aveva fatto proprio come qualche giorno prima, si era guardato la mano destra e l'aveva azzannata , come se fosse stato un tozzo di pane nero.  
Non era accaduto nulla, il panico lo aveva sopraffatto in un baleno.  
Aveva passato i minuti successivi ad affondare ripetutamente i denti nelle carni, la stessa voracità di un cannibale a digiuno. I suoi arti e il suo viso zuppi di sangue , lividi e brandelli di pelle sui dorsi, gli occhi umidi dal male auto inflitto, dall'ansia da prestazione. Non riusciva a darsi pace, a dare una spiegazione logica a quell'imprevisto. Quando lo tirarono fuori da quel cunicolo buio il suo umore andò in frantumi. Si sentiva l'incarnazione del fallimento, mentre Hanji gli fasciava le mani con le garze, sorridendo fiduciosa davanti a quel sangue raggrumato sotto le bende. Un senso di sgomento più profondo giunse ed affondò nel suo stomaco  nel momento in cui il Capitano Levi, dietro di lei, aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso la propria figura in un'apatica espressione di delusione. Aveva deglutito, la saliva si era azzerata sulla propria lingua. Non era riuscito nella trasformazione e non era nemmeno riuscito a far rimarginare rapidamente le lesioni che si era procurato: questo significava che il piano di Erwin per la riconquista del distretto di Shiganshina poteva dirsi una mera utopia.  
L'angoscia lo aveva tormentato fino al tramonto, un sole aranciato brillava dietro le frasche, illuminava di oro le viole e le mammole. Illuminava anche i tavoli nei pressi del pozzo, dove si era seduto a consumare un decotto con gli altri soldati, sentendo fitte brucianti ai tendini maciullati anche nei movimenti più semplici.Gli era caduto il cucchiaino dalle mani, era precipitato al suolo con un tonfo ovattato nel verde dell'erba tagliata. Si era allungato per afferrarlo e il dolore mescolato al desiderio di recuperare l'oggetto, avevano scatenato un'inaspettata trasformazione parziale: in un lampo verdognolo , avvolto da un vapore caldo e denso come nebbia, si era trovato a cavalcioni di un mezzo corpo senza testa da gigante, la cui unica parte interamente presente era solamente il braccio. Le sue dita rosse e fumanti stringevano il tanto agognato utensile.Era bastato quello ad allarmare l'Unità Levi  e ammise di essersi sentito incredibilmente colpevole alla vista di quelle lame sguainate contro, di quella scarica di domande riguardo la sua mutazione imprevista. Tutti temevano un suo attacco,  quando l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era semplicemente un cucchiaino per mescolare lo zucchero nel tè.  
Il Capitano si era messo tra lui e le armi affilate dei compagni, uno scudo umano di piccole dimensioni  ma più temibile del peggiore dei mali.Gli aveva dato fiducia, l'istinto lo aveva portato a piazzarsi lì davanti per proteggerlo. Lui si era sentito estremamente sollevato: qualcuno, in quel corpo militare, aveva capito che non era un mostro, che non voleva fare del male al genere umano. Era solo un ragazzo, un adolescente come un altro con un potere enorme tra le mani.  
Una volta rientrati al castello, Levi aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di sistemare i piani inferiori e di preparare qualcosa di commestibile per tutti. A lui, invece era toccata la pulizia delle scale fino ai sotterranei , dove era obbligato a dormire come un malvivente, un recluso. Aveva abbandonato la scopa da un lato, come un vecchio giocattolo e  si era seduto sul gradino più basso, abbracciando le sue stesse ginocchia nodose, abbandonandosi al suo stesso sconforto. Non si era reso conto, in quel frangente, che il Capitano era proprio lì accanto, in piedi , con la schiena spalmata contro la parete. Pareva un piccolo condor, teneva una gamba incrociata dietro l'altra, la pianta del piede premuta contro il muro. Aveva le braccia conserte, uno sguardo gelido, appuntito come un coltello di bella fattura. Il suo respiro era lento, regolare come i rintocchi di un orologio; forse fu quello strano metronomo d'aria a fargli notare di non essere solo, che qualcuno era presente mentre si disperava su quelle gradinate.Aveva guardato il Capitano a lungo senza dir nulla, il suo profilo in controluce rispetto alle fiaccole che illuminavano l'ambiente  pareva un'ombra nera intagliata nel nitore rosso. Si era morso il labbro inferiore, come se la cosa lo aiutasse a studiare quella sagoma scura, quell'immagine quasi mistica.  
Nonostante la statura minuta, il Capitano Levi era sicuramente un uomo di rara bellezza. Aveva quei lineamenti esotici che rendevano l'età immutata nel tempo, gli occhi sottili come due mandorle di acciaio. Spiccavano, erano luce riflessa su uno specchio  anche sotto la coltre corvina dei capelli che ogni tanto gli ricadevano sul viso, corti ed ordinati. Era un viso giovane , come se la corruzione del mondo non lo avesse nemmeno sfiorato, come se il sangue di tutti quei giganti uccisi in singolo in battaglia fosse stato il suo elisir di lunga vita. Un viso corrucciato in una perenne espressione di sospetto, quasi di disgusto. Era un eroe di guerra,  una vera forza della natura... Eppure, da vicino, emanava un'aura quasi sinistra. Aveva un odore oscuro, di passioni occulte.  
Lo aveva già sentito, quell'odore. Si era già immerso in quell'atmosfera dai colori straordinariamente caldi, con poca luce tetra e la notte alle porte. In un primo momento non era riuscito a riconnettere i ricordi, a mettere insieme i pezzi. Per un po' era stato a chiederselo mentalmente, i suoi occhi grandi persi nel vuoto silenzioso di un nulla astratto. Poi eccolo, il frammento di memoria era balenato limpido come rugiada, eppure peccaminoso, le fiamme dell'inferno. Risaliva ad alcuni giorni addietro, quando il suo destino era ancora incerto. Risaliva a quando i suoi polsi erano ancora avvolti dal gelo della prigionia e il suo corpo non poteva fare altro che rimanere supino su una branda spoglia e dura come la pietra. Le ore e i minuti si mescolavano come i granelli di sabbia nel ristretto spazio di una clessidra, lui li aveva passati  a guardare il soffitto di mattoni, il reticolato ipnotico delle travi che lo sostenevano. Aveva dormito due volte in quel breve periodo di reclusione; la prima volta aveva aperto gli occhi dopo tre giorni di stato comatoso, successivi alla battaglia a Trost. L'ansia gli aveva risvegliato i sensi, si era amplificata nel vedersi dietro le sbarre , costretto nel buio. Al di là di esse si era trovato davanti il Comandante Erwin e il Capitano Levi: volevano tirarlo fuori di lì, volevano conoscere le sue intenzioni. Poi se ne erano andati, lo avevano abbandonato alla noia dell'attesa. Morfeo lo aveva accolto tra le sue braccia diverse ore dopo.Al suo secondo risveglio, invece, l'unica persona presente in quell'ambiente era proprio il Capitano, in quella sua posa da uccellaccio mangiatore di uomini. La scorta della Gendarmeria che era solita a sorvegliarlo sembrava essersi vaporizzata, dimenticando i propri doveri.  
\- Gli ho dato il cambio. -  
Si era giustificato così, poi aveva fatto slittare le chiavi della sua cella tra le dita, aveva stuprato la serratura con un secco movimento rugginoso. Eren lo aveva visto addentrarsi nella penombra, falcare il proprio spazio di detenzione con quella sicurezza nei passi, quasi intimidatoria. Ricordava di essersi messo ritto con la schiena, il Capitano gli si era seduto accanto, a bordo letto, con le gambe un po' allargate. Ricordava di essersi sentito studiato da quegli occhi spigolosi, come se fosse stato una strana forma di vita ancora non classificabile sui volumi di scienza.L'imbarazzo che provava gli aveva corroso le viscere, così aveva attaccato a parlare a raffica, a sindacare su argomenti casuali. Aveva incalzato su quanta ammirazione provasse per il Corpo di Ricerca, sui loro risultati militari e sul loro credo. Lo ringraziava per averlo salvato, con lo sguardo basso, fisso sullo spazio che separava le proprie cosce, un punto impreciso del materasso. Il Capitano aveva interrotto il suo sproloquio, aveva afferrato il suo mento tra le dita, come se stesse cercando un difetto, un particolare del suo viso.  Eren era arrossito, aveva il naso caldo e la gola secca. Poi l'uomo aveva premuto il polpastrello del pollice contro il suo labbro inferiore e lui aveva sentito una chiara contrazione dello stomaco, simile allo stimolo della fame. Sì, qualcosa si era mosso  dentro di lui, un dolore in fondo al ventre, come quello che percepiva quando era estremamente adirato o angosciato.

Aveva stretto istintivamente le gambe , ma il Capitano aveva avuto la meglio; era scattato sul suo corpo, lo aveva sormontato con una certa facilità.  
\- Farò qualunque cosa sia in mio potere per non lasciarti a quei marrani della Gendarmeria, Jaeger.- aveva detto, il tono era greve e sottile come un filo di ferro -  Ma nel caso dovessimo fallire e perdere la tua custodia, vorrei almeno che ciò accada senza lasciare nulla in sospeso.-  
Le scariche dolenti erano scese, scivolavano in basso, una cascata di sangue dritta nell'inguine. Quando le falangi del Capitano avevano cinto i lembi dei suoi pantaloni e li avevano calati  con uno strattone, si era accorto di avere il sesso eretto, inarcato contro l'addome come una mezzaluna. Il resto era arrivato con una naturalezza strana, un po' sporca. Una naturalezza che gli aveva dato un certo piacere doloso , ma per il quale provava vergogna. Aveva sentito gli occhi annacquati, fino ad accecarsi. Aveva aperto le cosce, aveva lasciato che Levi approfittasse di lui con un incerto automatismo nei movimenti, come facevano quelle strane donne che spesso lui ed Armin avevano visto lasciare la casa del signor Hannes a Shiganshina, quando la moglie era a lavare i panni nel fiume, a comprare il pane. Quelle scappavano nel crepuscolo , poco prima che scattasse il coprifuoco, seminude, con il resto dei vestiti tra le braccia come dei feti di stoffa. Eren si era sentito un po' come loro; correva lontano, nella notte, con i brandelli della propria innocenza stretti al petto. Tuttavia una parte della sua mente era ebbra del fatto che chi gli era sopra, in quel momento, era il proprio idolo, ciò che corrispondeva al proprio modello ideale di vita, di valori.  
Prima di quella volta, non aveva mai avvertito delle vere e proprie pulsioni sessuali: la sua vita era stata letteralmente ridotta in cenere ancora prima che potesse conoscere e comprendere cosa fosse l'amore. Aveva quindici anni, ma la sua mente era ferma a dieci, al giorno in cui  sua madre era stata presa e  masticata da un gigante dal sorriso disturbante. Tutto il suo corpo si era fermato a quell'età, a quel momento, a quell'odio logorante, al punto di non essere riuscito a metabolizzare altre emozioni , a parte l'amicizia. In quelle segrete si era sentito turpe, ma almeno aveva messo a fuoco una cosa su cui non aveva mai volto lo sguardo. Dopo tanto tempo passato a covare un'unica sensazione,  ora era conscio dell'esistenza di altro; il suo cuore e il suo cervello avevano ancora del posto, della materia in eccesso.  Quella novità faceva molto male, ma era una sensazione talmente intensa da ustionargli l'anima. Scaricò tutto in breve, in un'eiaculazione rapida e densa come latte cagliato. Aveva esaurito le energie in quella poltiglia bianca, si era macchiato la maglia.  
Che cos'era quella novità?  Era forse amore?  
Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Sua madre gliene aveva parlato in qualche racconto, qualche favola della buonanotte. Anche dai ragazzi più grandi e da Mikasa aveva sentito storie... Storie di baci e tenerezze, di dichiarazioni sotto la pallida luce della luna. Grazie a quelle informazioni sognanti, se lo era figurato diverso , l'amore. Loro erano solo due uomini, due pezzi di carne gettati  in un letto a scopare e per la prima volta ed Eren aveva realizzato il vero senso di quel termine che aveva udito tante volte al campo di addestramento cadetti  quanto la parola _"gigante"._  
Non lo turbava il fatto che fosse stato un altro uomo, una persona del suo stesso sesso molto più grande di lui, ad aver messo radici nella propria intimità. Dai tempi più remoti – con il timore di poter  essere divorati dai giganti, da quella crudele calamità – ogni cittadino delle mura decideva come meglio spendere la propria vita e accanto a chi, senza particolari tabù. I Reverendi assolutisti inneggiavano alla famiglia, alla riproduzione tra uomo e donna per proseguire la dinastia degli esseri umani e vedevano ogni altra forma di piacere come un insulto alla possibilità di vivere e prosperare. Al contrario, il sovrano e le autorità laiche – molto più influenti sul popolo – se ne fregavano delle relazioni interpersonali: l'omosessualità, dentro le mura, era ben voluta , era un'ottima arma contro l'inflazione. Gli aristocratici del Wall Sina avevano i loro validi motivi: meno procreazione, meno abitanti, più risorse e meno bocche da sfamare.  
Forse erano state le circostanze ad aver reso equivoco quel loro momento, forse semplicemente non si era aspettato di risultare attraente. Forse perché il giorno successivo, con il culo che ancora gli faceva male, aveva zoppicato fino in tribunale e il Capitano lo aveva pestato a sangue davanti a tutta la corte per strapparlo dalle grinfie vivisezionanti del Corpo di Gendarmeria. Ma , ad ogni modo, su quella gradinata aveva riavvertito la stessa pesante aria respirata nelle prigioni sotterranee della Polizia Centrale. La stessa tensione che aveva preceduto quello strano e goffo atto , nascosto al resto del mondo.  
Aveva rotto il ghiaccio con un sospiro di frustrazione. Quando si era reso conto di aver attirato l'attenzione del suo superiore, aveva mascherato la sua ansia , lo stress gli si era accumulato nei tessuti nervosi e aveva riconosciuto in quel momento la giusta occasione per sfogarsi. Lo aveva detto chiaramente: i soldati della sua unità riponevano in lui una fiducia effimera e ciò gli aveva creato un certo sconforto. Il Capitano Levi aveva abbassato le proprie iridi vitree su di lui, Eren non vi aveva scorto una particolare emozione. Eppure, quando aveva aperto la bocca per parlare, aveva provato a confortarlo in modo atipico, con la sua voce greve e senza alterazioni. Gli aveva messo davanti agli occhi il punto di vista dei suoi sottoposti: anche per loro non era stato facile sguainare le spade davanti a lui, puntargliele contro come facevano con i giganti. Ma erano stati scelti apposta per quel compito, perché avendo così poche informazioni su quegli esseri tanto distruttivi, l'unico modo per poterli affrontare consisteva nel prevedere il peggio ed agire in fretta.  
Poi Hanji li aveva richiamati poco prima di cena, il Capitano le aveva inveito contro per aver occupato i bagni per troppo tempo. Il Caposquadra aveva formulato un'accurata teoria, mostrando ai compagni il cucchiaino incriminante, trovato stretto tra le dita da gigante di Eren: le trasformazioni erano intenzionali, per questo motivo non era riuscito a compierle con successo nel pozzo. Mancava un obiettivo , una palla di cannone dalla quale proteggersi, un cucchiaino da raccogliere. Dolore ed obiettivo, la combinazione perfetta.  
I compagni d'armi avevano accusato il senso di colpa, si erano morsi la mano come a punirsi per il loro errore, per la loro mancanza di fiducia. Poi i sorrisi, i _"Perdonaci, Eren."_  
Avevano cenato in un clima tranquillo. Auruo sparava cazzate e tutti ridevano, un po' alticci per il vino, un po' appesantiti per l'arrosto di Gunther.Poi a lui era toccato l'infausto compito di sparecchiare, di andare a riempire le brocche dell'acqua alla fontana e portarle in dispensa.  
\- Ah , Eren. Il Capitano ha detto che  vuole vederti prima di coricarsi. –  
Petra glielo aveva mormorato proprio nel momento in cui lo aveva visto terminare le proprie mansioni, fermandolo per un braccio nelle cucine del quartier generale, con le mani ancora bagnate dell'acqua con cui aveva lavato le stoviglie.  
_– ... E si è raccomandato che entri nel suo ufficio con gli stivali puliti. -_  
Eren aveva dischiuso le labbra, le sopracciglia gli si erano aggrottate lentamente sulla fronte in una strana espressione di timore, mischiata al disappunto di aver potuto dare altri motivi al Capitano Levi per essere scontento del proprio rendimento.

\- Ti... Ti ha detto per caso il motivo del richiamo? -  
La  ragazza aveva riso, si era coperta la bocca con una mano e aveva assottigliato le palpebre.

\- Era sicuro che avresti reagito in questo modo. Tu fai sempre un sacco di domande. –  
Lo aveva canzonato con quella frase, lasciandolo inebetito. Poi aveva afferrato con i canini l'estremità penzolante di un nastro che teneva legato al polso, lo aveva tirato per poterlo sciogliere, per acconciare la chioma ramata in una coda e non lasciarsi infastidire dai capelli rivoltosi che le si piazzavano davanti agli occhi mentre tentava di spazzare il pavimento.

\- Perciò ha chiaramente espresso di eseguire i suoi ordini e basta. Alla fine è quello che facciamo noi soldati. -

La giovane recluta aveva esalato un sospiro di rassegnazione, poi si era tolto il proprio grembiule per i lavori domestici e lo aveva piegato con una certa svogliatezza nei gesti, prima di riporlo in una cesta. Aveva chiesto a Petra se doveva allarmarsi; si domandava se sarebbe uscito vivo da quell'ufficio. La risposta di lei non gli fu di grande conforto.

\- Di norma se ha dispute di ogni genere con qualcuno di noi , non si fa problemi a discuterne in pubblica piazza. Questo perché sa che con quel suo modo di fare ci mette in soggezione e che quindi, nel caso fossimo nel torto, il sembrare degli sciocchi davanti ai nostri compagni, l'umiliarci, ci renderebbe più attenti verso i nostri sbagli futuri. La lezione si apprende più facilmente, in pratica. -  Petra aveva mosso la scopa, lo aveva aggirato per non colpirlo sugli stivali, per non portargli sfortuna - Le uniche persone che incontra privatamente  sono quelle con cui dibatte le strategie per le spedizioni. -

Non sapeva se essere sollevato o meno da quel dato di fatto, ma non poteva attendere oltre. Perciò aveva passato una pezza bagnata sotto le suole degli stivali, rimuovendo i resti di sabbia e ghiaia che vi si erano annidati. Aveva raggiunto l'ufficio del Capitano salendo le scale due gradini alla volta; temeva che farlo attendere lo avrebbe reso furioso. Eppure, quando si era trovato d'innanzi a quella maledetta porta, una scossa di ansiosa elettricità aveva attraversato tutto il suo corpo, paralizzando il suo braccio con il pugno fermo a mezz'aria.

 _E se lo avesse ucciso?_  
Se quella messa in scena del cazzo di tutti che si mordono le mani fosse stata un autentico teatrino per guidarlo verso il patibolo?  
Forse era quello il suo destino: una morte silente, inutile ed ingloriosa dietro la porta di un ufficio, nelle tenebre calde della sera.

Un'altra parte di sé, invece, continuava a pensare con un certo nervosismo a ciò che era accaduto nella sua cella, a  quella verginità persa senza rimpianti con il proprio idolo. Il cuore gli pulsava nelle tempie al vivido ricordo di quelle carezze dolorose, di quelle zannate auto inflitte al labbro inferiore per non fare rumore. Poi pensava ai calci ricevuti davanti alla corte, al dente che aveva sputato, al senso di rabbia ed umiliazione, al sapore del sangue, al sentirsi salvato da quelle percosse incivilmente rudi.

"Farò qualunque cosa sia in mio potere per non lasciarti a quei marrani della Gendarmeria. "

Che il suo superiore lo avesse chiamato nel suo ufficio proprio per quello?  
Deglutì un bolo di saliva così grosso da farlo tossire, la fronte imperlata di un velo lucido di sudore. Strizzò le palpebre e serrò la mascella, il pugno era ancora fermo lì a masturbare il vuoto.  
No, non era possibile.  
Era un richiamo, un palese richiamo per l'incidente con la trasformazione ,ne era più che certo.

Con quel convincimento ben inchiodato nel cranio e gli occhi nel buio, avanzò di poco e batté le nocche contro il mogano della porta tre volte, molto rapidamente. Allontanò subito l'arto, con uno scatto isterico,  come se avesse bussato contro una lastra di ferro ardente.

-Avanti.-

Lo aveva chiamato dentro senza espressione, come si fa con i cani quando hanno appena combinato un disastro.  Eren sentì freddo, un pezzo di ghiaccio grezzo di angoscia che gli premeva sulla nuca.  
Avvolse il pomello d'ottone della porta con una mano, ruotandolo verso sinistra per poterla aprire. Il cigolio che ne scaturì avrebbe fatto raggelare anche uno come Reiner ; risuonava nel vuoto come uno strumento male accordato, una viola ansiogena.

La stanza che il Capitano Levi aveva battezzato come il proprio ufficio nell'ex quartier generale non era di grandi dimensioni, forse l'esatta metà rispetto a quello del comandante Erwin, nei territori interni al Wall Rose. La cosa gli giovava assai: in una stanza ampia e luminosa  come quella del suo superiore, Levi sarebbe sembrato ancora più minuto, un bambino seduto all'altare di un santuario che guarda con strafottenza i fedeli che vi fanno ingresso. Invece in quell'antro allungato –  tra le luci canicolari prodotte dalle fiammelle danzanti nelle fiaccole affisse alle pareti e le ombre delle librerie e degli armadi – l'uomo palesava tutto il suo essere ambiguo, quasi lugubre. Eren avanzava a piccoli passi, come mosso dai fili invisibili di un burattinaio sadico. Il suo sguardo saettava attento a destra e sinistra, come a temere un attacco a sorpresa, una botola aperta sotto i piedi. Studiava i pesanti immobili, puliti con una cura tale da potervi scorgere il proprio riflesso ambrato. Studiava i muri in sasso, notando che in più punti vi erano affissi dei curiosi anelli di ferro, piantati nella pietra. Avanti a sé, in fondo allo studio, troneggiava la massiccia scrivania, come un'austera ara . Anche se e il Capitano lo stava accogliendo nel suo ufficio con la schiena scomposta e gli occhi e le mani concentrati su un mucchio di carte geografiche segnate di inchiostro vermiglio,  le finestre alle sue spalle – strette e lunghe , composte da pezzi di vetro esagonali concatenati – conferivano a quel luogo un'atmosfera quasi sacrale. Un sacro  maledetto, demoniaco quasi, suggestionato dal quel tramonto artificiale.  
Nonostante fosse piuttosto alto per i suoi quindici anni, quell'ambiente così severo riuscì a far sentire Eren piccolo, sparuto e vulnerabile.  
Il Capitano era lì, le carte gli frusciavano fluide tra le dita affusolate, i calli sui palmi sotto le falangi emersi dai duri allenamenti con le lame. Il suo sguardo affilato, con cui gli aveva tagliato la gola e reciso il cuore nelle vecchie prigioni sotterranee del corpo di Gendarmeria,  era occultato dall'ombra di alcuni ciuffi corvini che gli scivolavano sulla fronte.  
_Era bello da disarmare il mondo, con quegli occhi._

Deglutì e , riprendendo coscienza della situazione, fece il saluto in modo quasi grottesco, con le palpebre serrate e una certa audacia nei gesti che fungeva da scudo alle sue vere sensazioni.  
Braccio destro piegato, pugno sul cuore. Braccio sinistro piegato dietro la schiena.  
_Facile._

Il silenzio che ne seguì fu soffocante, una nuvola senza suono.  Mosso dall'inquietudine e dalla curiosità, Eren sollevò appena le ciglia, per sbirciare ciò che stava accadendo intorno a lui. Il suo superiore aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, i suoi occhi lo scrutavano con una certa perplessità, come se fosse stato un mobile che non centrava nulla con il resto dell'arredamento. Sembrava quasi che l'uomo si stesse chiedendo per quale ragione la recluta si trovasse al suo cospetto, nonostante fosse stato proprio lui a richiedere la sua presenza.

-Ah già, Jaeger. -

Eren sciolse il saluto con la stessa austerità, le braccia gli stavano rigide e lunghe sui fianchi, come un giocattolo di legno, una statuetta. Le sue iridi acquamarine miravano un punto della scrivania, tra un candeliere ed alcune pergamene aperte fermate da un cilindro di metallo su cui era inciso lo stemma della Legione Esplorativa. Il Capitano lo stava guardando, sentiva i suoi occhi addosso, come due fari piccoli, due spilli brucianti. Non riusciva a sostenerlo, quello sguardo, quell'aria di sufficienza che avvolgeva perennemente i suoi tratti somatici. Lui non la meritava quell'indifferenza, la trovava irritante e denigratoria. Eppure era quella diffidenza strana, quel disprezzo che piegava le labbra del suo superiore verso il basso a muovere qualcosa di inusuale nel proprio addome, come se quella regione del suo corpo andasse in corto circuito e rilasciasse un calore debordante, un incendio nei tessuti muscolari.  
Aveva accusato la stessa conturbante sensazione anche in tribunale, in ginocchio  e ammanettato davanti a un triste pubblico di persone piccole pronte a giudicare lui e Mikasa. Lo aveva attraversato proprio lì, dallo stomaco all'inguine, mentre le pedate e i pugni del Capitano lo colpivano fino a starnutire sangue, a fottersi le costole: si era sentito umiliato, eppure incredibilmente appagato. Non sapeva il motivo per cui queste due sensazioni opposte di piacere e disgusto andassero a braccetto nel proprio ventre, come due feti eterozigoti condividevano la sua placenta emotiva.  
Ed eccole di nuovo, quelle due immaginarie forme di vita dentro di lui.

-Mi desiderava, Signore?-

Lo disse d'un fiato, senza guardare il suo mentore, il quale però posò le carte e gli diede un'udienza svogliata, intrecciando  le dita di entrambe le mani,  posando i gomiti sul tavolo come in preghiera. Levi stava davvero studiando la sua nuova recluta dai curiosi poteri, mantenendo la sua espressione di pacato spregio, nessuna intenzione tradita nei gesti.

  -Sì, Jaeger. - disse, il suo tono era stoico come una colonna di alabastro – Vorrei fare due chiacchiere in merito al pessimo risultato degli esperimenti di questa mattina e all'incidente di oggi pomeriggio.-

Gli occhi di Eren spostarono la loro traiettoria visiva a terra , le guance andarono subito in autocombustione e questo calore di vergogna si propagò fino alla punta delle sue orecchie. Il Capitano lo aveva confortato prima, il suo discorso sulla fiducia aveva ricostruito la sua autostima, piallato l'ansia dello sbaglio in fondo all'anima. Perché ora, tutto d'un tratto, sollevava nuovamente la questione con un tono così negativo?  
Non disse nulla, alzò solo lo sguardo, sperando di non essere troppo ardito; vide il suo superiore tirarsi su e prendere le distanze dalla propria scrivania,  facendo scivolare indietro la sedia sul pavimento abbastanza rumorosamente.

-Per quanto io sia certo che tu non abbia avuto intenzioni nocive nei confronti della squadra, non posso sottovalutare un evento di questo calibro. -

La recluta rabbrividì a quel tono, più grave e denso rispetto a prima, come una colata di petrolio dritta dentro i timpani. Il Capitano Levi si era appoggiato con il sedere d'innanzi alla scrivania, con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto; lo squadrava, come un corvo che aspetta il momento giusto della putrefazione di un cadavere per poterlo beccare e mangiarne le parti migliori. Eren era paralizzato, proprio come quei corpi morti: nonostante la statura piccola, il fisico  prestante e l' atteggiamento schivo e misterioso del suo superiore riuscivano a indebolire il suo ego fino a ridurlo a finissimi granelli di sale.

\- Il fatto che tu non sia perfettamente riuscito a controllare la tua trasformazione ti ha messo in pericolo.- continuò l'uomo, reclinando il capo – Ha messo in pericolo i miei compagni, ha generato malcontento e scompiglio e questo non ce lo possiamo permettere durante le spedizioni. È chiaro il concetto?-

-Cristallino, Signore.-

Gli pesava ammetterlo, ma il Capitano aveva ragione: quel pomeriggio era stato un totale fallimento e nonostante il caposquadra Hanji avesse appurato che gli ingredienti per la trasformazione fossero dolore e un obiettivo da raggiungere per indurre il meccanismo, non era certo che una situazione analoga non potesse ripetersi. In quel caso sarebbe stato davvero drammatico e la speranza di Erwin si sarebbe ridotta a una flebile fiamma morente in una notte di tempesta.

-Per questa ragione ti ho convocato qui.- Levi fece un passo avanti verso il proprio sottoposto, sollevò il mento come ad indurre una momentanea sfida sulla sicurezza – Ho intenzione di addestrarti, Jaeger. Voglio colmare questa tua pedante lacuna sul controllo. Spero tu non abbia nulla in contrario sui miei metodi, ma anche se così fosse, ti direi di masticare le tue obiezioni, sputarle e poi ficcartele nel culo.-

-S-sì, signore.-

Era impossibile replicare a quell'imposizione tanto rudemente esplicata, era impossibile avere l'ultima parola.  Gli occhi di Eren si mossero, lucidi dal nervosismo covato in quella giornata e dai suoi insuccessi. Essi seguivano i movimenti del suo mentore, le sue traiettorie lente e ben definite. Marcava il territorio con i passi, circoscriveva le zone con le suole di cuoio; era talmente dominante, talmente consapevole da sembrare intoccabile. Lui studiava ogni movenza di quell'uomo , come se anche da una piega delle labbra, da un particolare modo di mettere le mani potesse imparare qualcosa. Gli passeggiava attorno, come un pesce predatore; rimase immobile, limitò addirittura il respiro nel timore che potesse essere eccessivamente fuori controllo, o troppo ridondante. Ormai non sapeva più come comportarsi per essere un bravo soldato, per poter essere utile alla causa del salvare l'umanità dalla piaga dei giganti.

Avvertì la presenza pericolosamente ravvicinata del Capitano, il proprio profilo era alla sua mercé. Continuò a guardare dritto avanti a sé, come a temere un contatto visivo. Temeva che quello sguardo potesse fargli una fattura, indebolirlo fino a renderlo inerme. Sentì le sue dita forti scivolare lente dietro la propria nuca, lì dove i giganti di solito muoiono se li colpisci con le lame. Quei polpastrelli duri scesero più in basso, lungo la propria schiena , sul tessuto lanoso della maglia. Le sentiva bene quelle dita senza la propria giacca dell'uniforme e senza l'imbragatura, sentiva quel percorso immaginario lungo la propria spina dorsale.  
Eren iniziava ad avvertire il caldo, le mani gli divennero presto scivolose, chiudeva i pugni a fatica. Quelle del Capitano Levi ora avevano raggiunto la sua vita , gliela cingevano come gli estremi di una cintura di carne.  
Non si mosse, non sapeva come muoversi davanti a questi gesti. Quel linguaggio del corpo gli era sconosciuto, un vocabolario a sé, un idioma a lui ignoto.

-Innanzitutto... Credo sia il caso di prendere delle misure di sicurezza.-

Fu un suono secco, ferroso.  
Lo aveva attaccato con una rapidità stupefacente, era bastato un battito di ciglia e si era ritrovato con i polsi incrociati dietro la schiena, legati assieme in un paio di manette arrugginite. Gli premevano contro la carne, come due bracciali troppo stretti per essere indossati. La sopportazione sarebbe venuta meno molto presto.

\- Vuole davvero cominciare adesso? È quasi ora di coricarsi, Capitano...-

Il suo superiore gli lanciò di risposta un'occhiata raggelante, talmente assassina da costringerlo ad abbassare lo sguardo, a chiedere una scusa muta. Decise su due piedi che avrebbe seguito i consigli di Petra: niente più domande.  
Tuttavia, mosso da un'eccessiva curiosità, seguì con la coda dell'occhio le mosse di Levi, sperando che restare fermo ed ammanettato potesse portare a qualcosa di buono. Lo vide sollevare il coperchio di una cassapanca, piazzata ad angolo vicino alla scrivania e - con una facilità sorprendente - tirare fuori da essa delle pesanti e lunghe catene , come se fossero state le budella metalliche di un cadavere di legno.  
Eren inghiottì l'ansia, la cacciò nello stomaco:  il pomeriggio già di per sé era stato alquanto greve, si trovò a pensare che il Capitano fosse uno stronzo senza empatia a voler mettere ancora una volta alla prova il proprio fisico, per lo più a quell'orario.

Il sudore nei palmi e sulla fronte gli si ghiacciò, nel momento in cui vide l'uomo trascinarsi la catena dietro, come la carcassa di un serpente, una muta di vecchie leghe che strideva rumorosa sul pavimento. Operava silenzioso, il suo superiore, mentre scaricava le interiora grigie dell'immobile accanto a una parete. Eren continuò ad osservarlo in silenzio anche mentre  infilava un'estremità della catena in uno di quegli anelli piantati nel muro, in quegli orifizi di ferro, arancioni ormai dal tempo che stavano lì affissi senza ragione. Rimase statico, anche se gli tremavano le ginocchia, anche se la sua testa era così piena di quesiti da fargli sanguinare il naso. Eppure il Capitano era così sicuro di sé, in quel mutismo quasi religioso, come se stesse per compiere un rito.  
Poi lo avvertì di nuovo vicino, il calore del respiro e poi quelle mani di pietra che lo tenevano fermo per un avambraccio. Ora i suoi polsi da prigioniero erano connessi a quel sobrio reticolato di ferro che aveva creato per lui. Da recluso ora era diventato animale.

-A... A che serve tutto questo?-

Lo chiese in un sussurro, un filo d' aria sfuggito all'autocontrollo sulla sua curiosità. Strizzò gli occhi, aspettandosi e temendo qualunque tipo di risposta o di gesto. Per qualche istante il silenzio divorò il suo udito, rotto di tanto in tanto dal respirare placido del suo mentore. Poi un calcio, la punta dello stivale dritta nella propria  pancia gli mosse le viscere, gli spedì l'intestino contro il diaframma con un rumore brutto di carne molle. Fu forte al punto da costringerlo a cadere sulle ginocchia, a rimettere sangue sul pavimento, una macchia di flussi corporei che sembrava vino marcio. Alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi infiammati d'ira: perché cazzo lo aveva colpito? Fissava dal basso il suo Capitano, le labbra dischiuse e il fiato corto; gli aveva mozzato i polmoni con quel calcio, gli faceva male anche solo respirare. Levi aveva preso un poco le distanze con le sue braccia spesse incrociate al petto, l'espressione inquisitoria non abbandonava mai il suo volto.  
Lo odiava, perché doveva odiare il suo modello militare, perché doveva soffrire per le aspettative che si era fatto, sull'ideale che aveva di lui? Era solo un sadico che amava picchiare i suoi sottoposti, un perverso.  
Mosse le braccia, voleva anche solo provare a colpirlo, poi si accorse che non poteva, che i suoi arti erano costretti come due insaccati magri. Le catene stridettero, un fastidioso suono affilato raggiunse le orecchie di entrambi. Fu il Capitano a sogghignare, a muovere quella bocca sottile un poco verso l'alto , una piega storta nella pelle bianca.

_-Ad essere certo che tu non opponga resistenza.-_

Eccola di nuovo quella sensazione, quelle pulsazioni indecenti negli abissi del proprio essere. I due feti emotivi agli antipodi avevano calciato il suo ventre, lo avevano fatto gemere a bassa voce, un rantolo trattenuto di sensazioni soppresse. Il mentore notò subito quel tono incrinato nel suo sospirare; alzò il mento, come uno spettatore che rivede per la terza volta la stessa opera teatrale, sapendo già quali sarebbero stati i colpi di scena. Passeggiò per il vano, diretto a uno degli armadi. Gli occhi di Eren fissi sul proprio corpo come due fari verdi luminosi, due aurore sgargianti. Fece girare la chiave nella toppa che teneva le ante serrate, mostrando alcuni suoi effetti, parti di sé che lasciate per la stanza avrebbero mandato a monte l'estetica del suo ufficio e anche il suo feticismo per l'ordine. Rivelò un cappotto di fattura pesante che utilizzava nelle occasioni ufficiali del Corpo di Ricerca, o quando l'inverno si faceva particolarmente rigido; rivelò alcune parti del suo movimento tridimensionale, le lame perfettamente affilate ed impilate l'una accanto all'altra alla stessa maniacale distanza. Per un istante Eren temette che l'uomo facesse ricorso all'arma nella sua interezza, ma così non fu. Vide il capitano svitare un anello che teneva serrate le componenti della ventola della turbina, un cerchio spesso di metallo dal diametro poco più piccolo del palmo di una mano, una fede nuziale per un classe tre metri. Riprese a parlare solo in quel momento, il suo superiore. Solo dopo aver richiuso le ante, solo dopo aver rigettato nel buio quel piccolo scorcio di intimità militare.

-Vorrei farti alcune domande, Eren.-

La chiave scattò nella serratura dell'armadio con uno schiocco, un colpo di frusta in un oblio uditivo. Il giovane raggelò, la schiena gli si drizzò come colpito da quella cinghiata immaginaria. Serrò le palpebre: sentirsi chiamato per nome lo lusingava e lo metteva a disagio, i suoi bambini metafisici crescevano sempre più grassi, sgomitavano nel suo corpo come a volersi eliminare a vicenda.

-Che tu tragga godimento dalla sofferenza mi è abbastanza chiaro, ormai.- Levi ora gli parlava da dietro la schiena, quel poco distante da non renderlo percepibile appieno, come un fantasma - Ma mi chiedo se... Tu abbia già tratto godimento da _altre esperienze.-_

Eren aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva guardato dritto avanti a sé quella scrivania vuota, quell'altare senza Reverendo. Era rimasto spiazzato davanti a quel quesito, a quell'insinuazione.  
Come si poteva trarre piacere dal dolore fisico?  
Cercò la risposta tra i mattoni delle pareti, negli esagoni di vetro delle finestre; i suoi occhi erano biglie che rotolavano da una parte all'altra nell'incomprensione.  
No, non aveva alcun senso.  
Che strana perversione poteva essere quella di fondere due emozioni agli antipodi, come se potessero essere due facce della stessa medaglia? Eppure, davanti a quel pensiero - all'idea che il Capitano esercitasse la sua forza e la sua brutalità sul proprio corpo o sulla propria psiche - il calore che gli si annidava tra le cosce si faceva più denso, come una colata di lava nei nervi e nelle arterie. Guardò in basso, i pugni ancora serrati. C'era il suo sputo vermiglio sul pavimento, pezzi vomitati della sua genetica da gigante.

-Che intende per... Altre esperienze, Capitano?-

Lo sentì sospirare, si era avvicinato. Era un sospiro annoiato, di quelli che racchiudevano frasi come _" Devo davvero spiegargli tutto."_

-Il campo cadetti, di solito, è pieno di anime giovani, quasi infantili. - parlava con il suo solito tono pacato, con quelle lunghe pause tra una frase e l'altra capaci di donare ridondanza alla locuzione stessa – Quelli del tuo stesso Corpo di Addestramento in particolar modo... Quella è un'età dove si puzza ancora di latte, ma allo stesso tempo si ha il fervido desiderio di atteggiarsi da adulti. Quell'età pericolosa dove tutto è nuovo e sperimentale, dove ti fomenti perché ti sei tolto due peli di barba dal mento davanti allo specchio. -

Eren si limitò all'ascolto di quel monologo, a riconoscersi in quelle parole senza replicare.

\- È quel periodo della vita di un essere umano in cui se si riceve una carezza , un po' di attenzione in più rispetto a quella a cui siamo abituati nel quotidiano, la mente fa le valige e inizia a viaggiare. Vola attraverso gli astri, vola anche al di fuori di queste mura di merda.-

Levi fece un passo avanti, si mosse verso la recluta senza entrare nel suo possibile campo visivo. Voleva mantenere quell'aura attorno a sé, come se fosse rarefatto.  Spostò il capo di lato, pensando al proprio infelice vissuto.

– Non è mai stato il mio caso: io queste stronzate da adolescenti non le ho mai provate sulla pelle. Io credo solo nel potere della carne.-  
Eren  sgranò gli occhi, un sospiro allarmato sfuggì al suo controllo: aveva perfettamente capito dove il Capitano sarebbe andato a parare. Deglutì, il suono del tacco delle calzature dell'uomo alle sue spalle contro la pietra era secco e cavo, la sua vicinanza più palpabile. Temeva di alzare lo sguardo e scorgere quello di Levi dall'alto, come un angelo della morte. Lo stesso stoico sguardo, quello di quando lo aveva picchiato.  
La paura lo folgorava davanti a questo essere umano brevilineo, mentre davanti ai giganti non batteva ciglio.

-E tu , invece?-

Il giovane non riusciva in alcun modo a replicare, la sua lingua era paralizzata tanto quanto il suo corpo; anche attorno ad essa erano state allacciate delle catene invisibili che gli impedivano di formare un periodo di senso compiuto.

-Signore, io non...-

-Non mi dire che era la prima volta, là in prigione.-

Eren accusò il colpo, chinò il capo talmente tanto in avanti da sbilanciarsi, quasi a toccare il pavimento con la fronte. Ora il Capitano aveva appesantito il respiro, forse si sentiva responsabile.

-Oh, wow.-

Di nuovo il silenzio, Eren aveva serrato le palpebre fino a strizzarle per impedire un possibile pianto. Si era sentito toccare la nuca, afferrare per una manciata di capelli in corrispondenza di quel punto; il Capitano lo aveva forzato ad issare la schiena, ad inarcare il capo e a volgere il viso verso l'alto, verso un cielo immaginario.

-Apri gli occhi recluta. Devi guardare in faccia un tuo superiore quando ti sta parlando.-

Il sottoposto gemette in un sussurro, la voce gli si ruppe in gola, incapace di emettere un suono vero e proprio. Poi afferrò il coraggio per le redini, decise di riacquistare la vista, di palesare davanti alle proprie pupille il volto di Levi sopra di lui. Aveva un'aura tirannica e divina da quella prospettiva, da Dio sadico e bellissimo. 

-Mi chiedo se...-

Il Dio aveva fatto una pausa, non sbatteva le palpebre.  
Se cosa?

\- ... Se sia la prima volta _anche per questo.-_

Fu un istante, una scossa sensuale dalle labbra , alla gola, al torace. Poi ancora giù, negli strati più bassi delle membra.   
Eren aveva visto le persone baciarsi, prima di quel momento, ma mai il suo cervello era stato tanto labile da chiedersi che cosa si provasse a compiere quell'atto amoroso. Non si era mai chiesto cosa si provasse a sentire un paio di labbra premute contro le proprie , una lingua umida che scivola lenta e si insinua tra di esse alla ricerca di una sua simile. Mai avrebbe pensato che l'acquosità di quel contatto umano potesse essere una delle cose più belle e piacevoli da assaporare sul proprio corpo. Mai avrebbe pensato che un bacio potesse stordirlo a quel punto, mandare in estasi tutti i suoi sensi.  
Forse era amore davvero.  
Gemette contro la bocca dischiusa del suo mentore; avevano i volti l'uno sopra l'altro in una simmetria opposta, menti che sfioravano i reciproci nasi. Chiuse gli occhi, affondò in quella pozza di sensazioni nuove.  
Era una sorta di paradiso mentale stare lì,  con le ginocchia a terra e il corpo costretto, totalmente sotto il controllo di un'altra persona e allo stesso tempo essere ripagato con un regalo così generoso come quel bacio. Se il Capitano lo avesse sgozzato a sangue freddo proprio in quegli estatici istanti, sarebbe stata di certo una morte tanto gloriosa tanto quanto sul campo di battaglia.

Era talmente assorto da quel bacio , da non essersi minimamente reso conto dei movimenti sensuali e furtivi che il suo superiore compiva sul suo corpo. Aveva tracciato un sottile e lento percorso con una delle sue mani lungo il proprio torace, giù fin verso il ventre, dritto all'epicentro di quel terremoto ormonale, dritto alla fonte del suo ardore.  
Non batté ciglio, nemmeno al sonare cigoloso della propria cintura che veniva slacciata , nemmeno al sentire quelle falangi attraversare le proprie vesti con tanta rapidità. Non percepiva più quei gesti come  una violazione del proprio privato, a differenza della volta precedente; ora erano una contorno più eccitante di quello che stava accadendo tra le loro labbra. Le mani dure del Capitano gli avevano afferrato il sesso, una presa troppo forte e troppo fredda, come se le sue dita avessero preso la stessa consistenza delle catene che lo tenevano ancorato in quella frazione di ufficio.

Quel bacio ebbe fine, le loro bocche affamate si separarono in uno schiocco bagnato, respiravano affannose. Eren schiuse le palpebre, guardò in direzione del suo Dio,mentre vibranti fitte dolorose attanagliavano la sua virilità. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il proprio bacino e si accorse di avere l'anello della turbina attorno alla base del sesso, la quale lo costringeva in maniera quasi imbarazzante. Aveva i testicoli gonfi, purpurei come acini d'uva, così come tutta la propria lunghezza; il suo membro secco sembrava ingrassato di dieci chili, la punta sembrava esplodere. 

-Che... Che significa?-

\- Controllo. -

La recluta alzò le pupille cercando il suo interlocutore; Levi ora stava appoggiato con la schiena al proprio armadio, aveva di nuovo assunto la sua posa da predatore, da uccello divoratore . Davanti all'interrogativo di Eren aveva assottigliato le palpebre, gli occhi in quelli della sua cavia sessuale.

\- È una branca militare su cui hai bisogno di un maggiore addestramento, no?- ora si era scollato dalla lastra di legno, i suoi passi movevano con mollezza lentamente verso Eren, fino a trovarsi davanti a lui. Il Dio era tornato e lui ,in ginocchio, poteva solo sottomettersi, come un umile fedele che implora la misericordia.  
Desiderava di snocciolare ogni singolo dettaglio dei piani che il Capitano aveva in serbo; lo desiderava e lo temeva.

Levi scattò, si piegò sulle ginocchia come fanno quei gatti randagi prima di spiccare un salto verso un muretto più alto. Prese il viso del suo sottoposto tra le dita, fino a bucargli le guance, a bloccargli la mascella. Avvicinò i loro volti, la distanza era sottile come un foglio di pergamena.

\- Hai idea di cosa sia un orgasmo, Jaeger? -

Eren deglutì, impreparato.  
Era un termine che aveva udito più volte, ma mai si era domandato cosa significasse realmente. Era uno di quei vocaboli di cui sapeva l'esistenza e l'accettava passivamente, senza alcun interesse.  
Ora avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa fosse. Il fatto che si stesse attardando a rispondere, produsse una reazione strana nel capitano, il quale storse le labbra, come deluso da quella mancanza.

\- No, eh? – l'uomo esalò un sospiro greve, spostando momentaneamente lo sguardo sul suolo, per poi direzionarlo ancora verso quello malinconico e curioso del suo sottoposto – Si tratta di un momento di grande soddisfazione fisica, è una sensazione estremamente appagante per il tuo corpo. Provi un piacere talmente forte sia mentalmente che materialmente, da arrivare a un culmine che si manifesta in maniera concreta e fulminea.-

La riconnessione fu semplice; la sua mente tornò a quei minuti nelle segrete, alla virilità del Capitano accolta nel buio, dolorosamente. Ci pensò bene a quel dolore che in poco era diventato quasi piacevole, una sensazione troppo nuova e troppo potente per essere controllata. Pensò allo sfogo, alla pozza biancastra sulla propria pancia, alla pelle appiccicosa.  
I suoi occhi furono lo specchio diretto dei suoi sentimenti, Levi  stirò le labbra.

-Hai già realizzato, impari in fretta. –

I suoi polpastrelli affondarono ancora di più nella pelle di Eren, nel suo viso bombardato di emozioni contrastanti, come una tela violentata da un artista impazzito.

  –Se non riesci a controllare a lungo una cosa così semplice e naturale, come puoi pretendere che io abbia totale fiducia in te sul campo di battaglia? -

Levi mosse la sua mano libera, portò le sue dita callose a sfiorare il glande del suo sottoposto; la reazione fu un affanno palpabilmente nel suo respiro. Eren non era mai stato toccato lì, neanche quella volta. Certo, da solo , nel buio della sua stanza, gli era capitato di sentire male in quel punto tanto intimo, di avere la necessità di trastullarsi per darsi sollievo , come quando si gratta un morso di zanzara. Una volta era successo al campo, nel silenzio militare del suo posto letto; quella mattina  aveva visto il Capitano in un corteo che precedeva una spedizione.  
" _Il più forte di tutta l'umanità"_ , così lo chiamavano.  
Quel fascino eroico , durante la notte, aveva inflitto nel suo membro una calura intensa, una sorta di prurito voluttuoso a cui doveva dare ascolto. L'unica via d'uscita era ficcarsi le mani nei pantaloni senza farsi beccare da Connie o da Armin, masturbarsi nel mutismo fino ad avere i palmi fradici.  
Ora che le mani del capitano Levi lo stavano possedendo, ora che quei polpastrelli scivolavano lentamente sulla sua asta  carnosa, il calore che percepì fu ancora differente. Avevano un tocco meno delicato, quelle mani. Un tocco deciso, di chi conosce già le regole del gioco e ha vinto diverse partite. Era il tipo di tocco di cui sentiva il bisogno ardente.

-C-capitano...-

La sensazione di quel piacere estremo descritto dal suo superiore era nitida , poteva sfiorarla , sentirne il profumo. Eppure, a un millimetro dal paradiso, restava bloccato come una statua di sale, come se a dividerlo da quel culmine vi fosse un vetro spesso quanto Le Mura.   
Levi sciolse quel contatto libidinoso, afferrò la chiave della cantina di suo padre che portava al collo e lo tirò verso di sé, affinché il proprio viso accaldato potesse di nuovo essere pericolosamente vicino al suo. Eren trattenne il fiato, l'ossigeno azzerato a quella distanza irrisoria. Quelle labbra erano lì, si muovevano piano e lui non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a sentirle ancora addosso, come un manto.

-Vedi, Jaeger?- la voce dell'uomo era ridotta  a un sibilo senza sfumature di colore – Sei solo un ragazzino che non riesce a trattenersi nemmeno quando gli toccano il cazzo. Cosa mi vieta di pensare che Erwin si sia sbagliato e che in realtà tu e le tue trasformazioni non siate altro che un problema in più in questo mondo, già devastato dai giganti?-

Il capitano mollò la presa, si sollevò da terra per allontanarsi dal suo sottoposto. Il suo viso trapelava un'aura delusa e severamente sconfortata.  
Eren schiuse la bocca, mandò quanta più aria  possibile al cervello : respirare, fino a quel momento, poteva essere considerato un crimine certo. Levi gli stava dando le spalle, si era congelato in un punto della stanza come un monolite.  
  Che cosa avrebbe fatto di lui?

\- Beh, da quel che vedo possiamo concludere qua.-

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi in direzione del suo superiore; alle sue orecchie non suonava come un esito positivo.

-Che vuol dire?-

-Vuol dire quello che ho detto, Jaeger. – Levi aveva incrociato le braccia davanti al petto, rimanendo in quella posizione, così da non poterlo guardare direttamente in volto – Vuol dire che riferirò ad Erwin che in realtà ci siamo tutti sbagliati sul tuo conto. Dirò che sei uno spreco di energie alla Legione Esplorativa, che sei un mostro incontrollato e che la vivisezione da parte del corpo di Gendarmeria è l'unica soluzione plausibile per portare a risultati concreti sulle nostre ricerche centennali.-

_-No! Aspetti!-_

Levi non poteva vederlo, ma avvertiva chiaramente il terrore nel tintinnio delle catene contro le pareti  e il pavimento. Quella qualità di  terrore saturo e palpabile che spesso pervade gli animali, poco prima di una cattura o di un macello. Quel terrore di patibolo cosciente.  
Quanto gli piaceva quel rumore di metallo.

-La prego... - la voce di Eren era ridotta ad un guaito, un insieme di vibrazioni connesse in nome della salvezza personale –Capitano, m-mi metta alla prova... Mi metta alla prova di nuovo! Mi dia una seconda occasione!-  
Il suo tono era nasale, di chi è immerso nel pianto; stupide reclute, non riuscivano nemmeno a trattenere due lacrime davanti a un superiore, a mascherare le debolezze. Inspirò lentamente prima di parlare, si beò di quell'odore di ormoni , di desiderio focoso, di sudore giovane, di ghiandole impazzite.

-Sul campo di battaglia non ci sono seconde occasioni: o sopravvivi o finisci nello stomaco di un gigante. -

-Io la imploro!-

Levi voltò il capo, il suo sottoposto aveva il viso a terra, gli occhi chiusi e accanto ad essi sgorgavano due fiumi densi di disperazione. Era completamente sottomesso, le braccia gli tiravano i muscoli a causa del contrappeso della testa contro quello delle catene.

-Farò tutto... T-tutto ciò che è in mio potere per convincerla del contrario.- parlava tra gli ansiti del pianto, la bocca incollata al suolo – La prego... Mi dica cosa d-devo... Farò qualunque cosa. -

La rassegnazione di Eren era allo stremo, fissava un punto vuoto, lo spigolo della cassapanca forse. I suoi occhi smeraldini faticavano a mantenersi aperti, uno strato di muco umido gli offuscava la vista.  
Poi un dolore lancinante dietro il collo; il capitano si era avvicinato di nuovo, lo aveva raccolto ancora per i capelli e aveva fatto in modo che i loro occhi potessero specchiarsi vicendevolmente.

-Qualunque?-

_-Qualunque, Capitano.-_

Quelle  iridi verdi e tormentare  erano le stesse che aveva visto nelle segrete del Wall Sina, quelle  che con determinazione logorante avevano pronunciato il volere di unirsi al Corpo di Ricerca e distruggere i giganti. Erano iridi speranzose , quelle.  
Erano iridi brillanti , dello stesso colore dei loro mantelli quando si spostavano per andare in missione; iridi fiere che avevano appiccato un incendio dentro di lui e ora quel fuoco non poteva fare a meno che ardere sempre di più, le fiamme avevano raggiunto il cielo.  
Fece scorrere il pollice lungo le labbra di Eren, ora secche dagli affanni, seppur rosee come i delicati petali di un fiore. Lo guardò bene, sentendo l'incendio divampare incontrollato davanti a quel giovane viso così supplicante e piacente. Voleva mollare le redini e concludere nel modo più brutale possibile, ma una parte razionale di sé pensò che l'ideale sarebbe stato trattenersi : avrebbe giovato a entrambi di molto godimento.

\- Faremo diverse cose assieme, stasera.- mormorò senza scollare gli occhi dal ragazzo, il suo pollice scivolava morbidamente tra le piccole ragadi vermiglie della sua bocca – Alcune potranno darti piacere, altre no. -

Raccolse il viso di Eren, le proprie falangi si premettero ancora contro quella porzione di pelle che corrispondeva alle sue gengive, forzandolo ad abbassare la mascella e schiudere le labbra al loro massimo, come una maschera. Il sottoposto non fece alcuna resistenza; si consegnò nelle mani del suo superiore, come un  pezzo di creta in quelle di un bravo artigiano. Voleva essere plasmato, ormai.

-Quando il piacere sarà troppo, tu sedalo, Eren.-

Il ragazzo respirò a bocca aperta, forse troppo rumorosamente. La sua eccitazione era incontenibile, gli occhi gli bruciavano per la commozione nel sentirsi chiamato per nome dal Capitano.

_-Trattieniti, mantieni il controllo.-_

 


	2. parte II - kontrolle

**parte II - kontrolle**   
  
  


Bisogno.  
 _Fame._  
Controllo.  
Doveva mantenerlo.

Le bocche furono di nuovo unite, perfettamente incastrate tra loro come parti di un puzzle carnale. Eren cominciò a capire le regole del gioco, a desiderare di inserirne delle nuove. Fece slittare la lingua tra le labbra del suo superiore con irruenza, come se quello scambio di salive fosse stato linfa vitale.  
Fu Levi a spezzare di nuovo la magia, a trattenere Eren a bocca spalancata davanti a sé , come un lavello umano. Lo sentiva ansante, come se aspettasse ancora un bacio, ancora un premio per essere stato un bravo cadetto.  
Accumulò un discreto quantitativo di saliva sulla lingua, lo fece colare lentamente contro quelle fauci aperte, desiderose e servizievoli. Le fauci di uno schiavo affamato.  
Eren rimase lì, con il fiato corto, a ricevere lo sputo del Capitano, avvertendo in quell'atto qualcosa di estremamente libidinoso e sporco al contempo. Aveva il viso in fiamme, gli occhi spalancati e le pupille ardenti puntate contro quel rivolo trasparente e viscido che scivolava dalle labbra dell'uomo alle proprie.  
Respirò più forte , come a dare un colpo di tosse; parte dello sputo schizzò sul mento.

_-Ingoia.-_

Quell'imperativo conquistò Eren con un brivido lungo la schiena, un fremito sotto i testicoli. Eseguì l'ordine senza obiezioni, trangugiò la saliva rischiando di soffocare. I suoi occhi fissi sul Capitano, come a chiedere una sorta di approvazione su come stesse lavorando, ma senza ricevere una risposta: lo sguardo di Levi era impenetrabile, una parete di cristallo. Eren non sapeva cosa stesse passando per la testa del suo mentore, continuava a respirare a bocca aperta, a rendere meno teso quel silenzio raggelante che si era edificato a loro due, come un globo vetroso.   
Vi fu ancora un bacio, lo stava ricompensando.

Quel contatto scivoloso, quelle scosse di carne umida , facevano fremere Eren al punto da scaldare le catene che lo imprigionavano. Chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò a quella bocca di adulto, vi gemette contro senza ritegno. Gli piaceva da morire essere baciato dal Capitano, sentire i suoi denti afferrargli le labbra, morderle come se fossero state un frutto proibito. Gli piaceva che fosse rude, che avesse il dominio e lo guidasse attraverso questo percorso peccaminoso, scosceso e pieno di tornanti passionali.   
Levi decapitò il premio, si staccò da Eren per ripetere quel giochetto di sottomissione.   
Sputare era un gesto che esprimeva enorme disprezzo, nel folklore delle Mura; eppure il disprezzo del Capitano sulla propria bocca sapeva di umori buoni.

-Fallo ancora, _ingoia.-_

La voce di Levi si era abbassata di qualche tono, il suo imperativo preferito pronunciato in quel modo gli faceva venire male all'inguine. Ingoiò ancora, con minore difficoltà, guardando il suo superiore negli occhi e alzando un sopracciglio, senza sapere se stesse assumendo un'espressione sensuale o che comunque avrebbe potuto piacere al Capitano. Non ne sapeva niente di erotismo, se non per sentito dire, e il timore di risultare goffo in quella sorta di addestramento lo rendeva più nervoso e vulnerabile che mai.  
Però voleva farlo, voleva ingoiare.  
Gli piaceva quel verbo, lo avrebbe voluto sentire da Levi sempre, con quegli armonici gravi e liquorosi.

L'uomo si rialzò , abbandonando la presa sul viso del ragazzo, allontanandosi di qualche passo ed Eren approfittò di quegli istanti per recuperare ossigeno, tentare di comprendere la situazione e mettere assieme i pezzi.   
Un colpo, la punta dello stivale dritta contro la mandibola.   
Sapore di ferro in bocca. Un liquido caldo, viscoso.  
Spalancò le palpebre, giusto il tempo di vedere il piede del Capitano colpirlo sotto il mento: vi fu uno scrocchio brusco di ossa spezzate, un dolore mandibolare. Eren gemette, avvertì la botta pungente dei primi lividi infiammargli il viso. Si sentì tirare per i capelli, come uno straccio, mentre le pedate del suo superiore ora lo colpivano al torace, gli incrinavano le costole e gli rendevano difficile poter incamerare aria.

_Un altro colpo._  
Un terzo.  
Un settimo.  
Un decimo.

Eren vomitò cruore, dimenandosi e dando luogo a una strana rapsodia agonizzante data dalla sua tosse e dal tintinnio delle catene. Ora si sentiva caldo e dolente: laddove era stato colpito, percepiva intense scosse che andavano a premere dritte a quel membro insaccato che gli batteva contro l'addome.  
Sentì l'indice e il medio di Levi sotto il mento, come se il Capitano volesse invitarlo a guardarlo negli occhi. Sembrava impossibile, dopo quei calci le sue ciglia sembravano impregnate di nebbia e sangue.

-Vediamo quanto in fretta riescono a ricrescerti i denti.-

Il sottoposto sospirò pesantemente, schiuse le labbra gonfie quel poco per consentire alle falangi dell'uomo di passare, lasciare che gli esplorassero la bocca. Lo guardava, chiedendosi se le proprie reazioni fossero proprie alla situazione, interrogandosi su come procedere e come muoversi. Voleva scusarsi con Levi per un eventuale errore; succhiò le sue dita rumorosamente, come un cane che cerca il perdono del proprio padrone.  
Il Capitano alzò un sopracciglio, i pantaloni cominciarono a sembrargli troppo attillati davanti a quella sottomissione. Affondò le dita nella cavità orale del giovane soldato, sfiorando la gola con le punte dei polpastrelli; oramai la mano era dentro fino alle nocche, noncurante dei suoi continui conati.  Arrivò al limite, al momento in cui vide il viso di Eren farsi purpureo, le vene del collo gonfiarsi più del dovuto. Fu a quel punto che tolse le dita, lasciando al sottoposto la libertà di respirare, di sputare una fitta quantità di saliva e sangue.   
Il ragazzo, d'altro canto, ricominciava a vedere lucidamente, a percepire la presenza di Levi davanti a sé, a sentire il gelo del suo sguardo che pareva pieno di rimprovero , mentre con un fazzoletto sfilato da una delle tasche si ripuliva le dita.

- _Che schifo.-_ commentò , prima di riporre quel leggero ritaglio di stoffa – Hai pure macchiato i miei pantaloni e il mio cambio è in lavanderia. -  
La recluta sbiancò nel momento in cui realizzò che parte del proprio espettorato vermiglio aveva tinto la mise del Capitano, in una regione del corpo decisamente vicina all'inguine, visibilissimo come un lago rosso nella neve.

-C-capitano mi dispiace, i-io...-

La sua nuca venne presa ancora di mira, ormai era l'appiglio preferito dell'uomo. Lo aveva avvicinato alla cazzata commessa, a quella macchia che a quella debole distanza pareva gigantesca.

-Guarda.- la voce del suo superiore era ferma, come se potesse incidere la pietra con le vibrazioni della gola – _Pulisci.-_

Eren deglutì e senza la certezza matematica di stare facendo la cosa giusta, tirò fuori la lingua e la fece scivolare lentamente contro il tessuto candido di quei pantaloni, contro la coscia tonica del suo superiore. Voleva ripulire la propria impronta, cancellare la propria sbadataggine dall'immagine idilliaca del Capitano.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore con un certo disappunto quando notò che con la propria leccata la macchia si era espansa, lasciando un alone aranciato sui pantaloni di Levi.  
Il Capitano forzò la presa, Eren guaì per il dolore di quella stretta. Con un gesto fluido della mano libera, il mentore si spogliò della fascia di pelle della propria uniforme , scoprendo i suoi fianchi stretti e ben delineati.   
Il più giovane schiuse le labbra, i suoi occhi – come due calamite smeraldine – erano state attirate immediatamente dalla grossa protuberanza che si era formata tra le cosce dell'uomo; nel bianco dei pantaloni della divisa, poco sotto le cinghie incrociate in vita della sua imbragatura, il sesso spiccava ben delineato nella sua interezza, come una catena montuosa. Eren non ebbe tempo di calcolarne accuratamente le dimensioni, dal momento che le mani di Levi lo spinsero subito dritto tra le sue gambe, il viso incollato a quell'inguine caldo. Il suo superiore gli guidava il capo, obbligava le sue gote a sfregarsi contro la propria lunghezza, contro il proprio gonfiore marmoreo, fare attrito con il tessuto. Costringeva Eren ad immergersi nella propria virilità, a respirarvi contro fino ad affogarvi.  
Il ragazzo poteva sentir bene quella spada di carne arroventata, sotto gli strati duri dell'abbigliamento dell'uomo e un brivido di eccitazione lo tagliò in due .  
Tirò fuori la lingua, la spinse contro la stoffa avorio dell'indumento, in corrispondenza dei tumidi testicoli del suo superiore. Premette il muscolo orale in quel punto, con il fiato corto e gli occhi velati di una strana estasi; fu sicuro di sentire Levi gemere, aveva centrato l'obiettivo.   
Ne fu ancora più sicuro quando il Caporale Maggiore lo colpì con il dorso della mano, spaccando alcuni capillari delle sue guance.

-Così ti piace giocare col fuoco, ah?- l'uomo parlava con i pollici infilati nei passanti, la voce atona – Ogni gesto ha la sua conseguenza.-

In pochi attimi Eren si trovò faccia a faccia con la virilità del suo mentore ; le labbra gli si schiusero in un'innocente espressione di stupore. Quella volta, nel buio delle vecchie prigioni, Levi aveva fatto presto a possederlo: aveva fatto a pezzi il suo retto senza dargli il tempo di poter mettere a fuoco cosa aveva davanti.  
Ora invece lo vedeva bene, eccome.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che un uomo così piccolo di statura potesse nascondere un appendice così grande. Eren non ne sapeva molto di eros, ma sentì la salivazione aumentare prepotentemente nel momento in cui si trovò davanti a quel membro arcuato e gonfio, con le vene che spiccavano come un bassorilievo di carne e sangue, dai testicoli fino alla punta, purpurea ed umida in corrispondenza della fessura.   
Non ebbe molto tempo per pensare, Levi lo aveva indotto di forza ad affondare con il viso nel suo scroto fino a soffocarlo. Eren ritrovò a nuotare in quei pochi centimetri di carne dura e bollente, i peli del pube radi che gli solleticavano le guance. Era un uomo pulito, il Capitano, non aveva un odore particolarmente acre. Odorava di buono, un odore forte e virile per nulla invasivo. Era odore di protezione, di maschio, come se i suoi feromoni da eroe si fossero concentrati tutti in quella porzione di pelle intima. Forse anche il sapore era buono.

L'istinto lo guidò dritto in quella mascolinità turgida, lo portò a leccare quelle sacche bionde sottostanti come se fossero state un dolce. Le dita del Capitano allentarono la presa sulla propria chioma, mentre egli assaporava le sue palle, le leccava, le succhiava nella propria bocca mentre la lunghezza dell'uomo gli urtava il viso, saettava sul suo volto come se avesse avuto vita propria. E lui restava lì, si beava di quella febbricitante sensazione, simile a quella che aveva avuto quando si era trasformato per salvarsi dalla morte.

Levi spezzò il momento, allontanò Eren dal suo dessert e lo costrinse a un contatto visivo; quello sguardo di ferro fece deglutire il più giovane, il pomo d'adamo si mosse come un nocciolo di ciliegia incastrato per sbaglio nell'esofago.

-Apri la bocca, recluta.-

Il sottoposto eseguì gli ordini, abbassò la mascella come un automa, come sotto incantesimo.  
Vide il Capitano Levi afferrare la base del suo sesso con una delle sue mani di pietra, far scivolare la pelle verso il basso per scoprire il glande, tumido e vermiglio come la cappella di un fungo velenoso. Lo schiaffeggiò con esso, lo colpì più volte sul volto come a punirlo, a umiliarlo davanti a quel pubblico di libri e mattoni, di fogli impilati e di archivi privi di polvere. Eren socchiuse gli occhi, la punta di quel cazzo gli urtava gli angoli della bocca, cercando di insinuarsi tra le proprie labbra come un serpente rosa che si ritira in una tana calda, una cavità familiare. Levi glielo spinse fino in fondo alla gola: dal suo punto di vista, il tepore di quelle fauci giovani e bagnate lo pervasero e lo avvolsero, come in un abbraccio sessuale. Gettò istintivamente il capo all'indietro, godendosi appieno quell'istante di lascivo incastro; con una mano teneva saldamente la testa del suo sottoposto, mentre con il bacino si moveva avanti e indietro, simulando un atto sessuale con la bocca di Eren. Abbassò le pupille, la recluta stava sostenendo il suo sguardo , come se non fosse affatto intimorito da quella sottomissione. Quegli occhi intensi erano assottigliati, sembravano sfidarlo, incitarlo a dare il peggio di sé.   
E lo fece, _cazzo se lo fece._  
Si mosse con più veemenza, picchiava con la punta contro le pareti interne delle guance del ragazzo, si stuzzicava contro quei muri rossi e insalivati. Con la lunghezza sfregava contro i suoi molari, anche contro quelli persi, contro quei buchi, quelle gengive sanguinanti. Eren vi gemette contro, le sue corde vocali vibrarono in maniera così appagante da stordire Levi, da costringerlo a piegarsi con l'addome, a toccare la fontanella del ragazzo con la propria fronte, noncurante del fatto che avrebbe potuto strozzarlo. L'allarme arrivò subito, un conato forte e gutturale, accompagnato da fiotti di saliva.  
Ebbe pietà, lo obbligò a staccarsi anche se con una certa fatica: aveva tanto timore di essere rimproverato che gli si era attaccato all'uccello come un cane quando va in fissa con un ramoscello, un osso di pollo. Lo schiocco fu ruvido, fu umido. Una tela di saliva connetteva la bocca gonfia del cadetto alla propria virilità.   
Vide Eren tirare fuori la lingua, colpirgli la punta con essa in una leccata sottile, prima di distendere le labbra, sorridere senza un motivo vero.  
Un sopracciglio di Levi si arcuò lungo la sua fronte, un po' per la sorpresa, un po' per l'eccitazione : era certo che il ragazzo non sapesse quello che stava facendo. Era natura quella, tutta dote.  
Ci sapeva fare _, quel moccioso._

Fece volare due schiaffi sul suo viso, Eren li incassò senza mostrarsi contrario. Gli piaceva quel trattamento rude, era fin troppo palese oramai.   
Le labbra del Capitano si tesero, mentre con il pollice andava ad accarezzare quelle livide e tumide del suo sottoposto, tracciando un percorso incolore su di esse. Erano bagnate, ansanti , immacolate dall'indecenza degli adulti. Spinse il dito a fondo, forzando un ingresso in quella bocca di rosa.

-Avanti succhia.-

Eren obbedì, e anche con una certa condiscendenza.  
Succhiò il polpastrello, poi tutta la falange. Gli occhi in quelli di Levi, il filo rosso della sfida e della tensione erotica non si era spezzato. Si era riempito di leghe, pesava come le catene. Per entrambi era una continua prova di resistenza che gravava sui loro genitali, in un pendolo che oscillava tra il desiderio di venire e quello di raggiungere l'obiettivo comune e godere doppiamente.   
Quel contatto visivo era oro colato, vero sesso; Mike avrebbe potuto fiutarlo anche dai territori interni del Wall Rose.   
Eren trattenne un singulto;  il Capitano aveva fatto scivolare fuori il pollice, tracciava un percorso insalivato sul suo mento, prima che potesse cingerlo per la collottola e tornare a spingerlo verso la propria virilità. Il ragazzo se la ritrovò in faccia, quell'erezione alta e gocciolante. Gli urtò le guance, gli bagnò la pelle con il suo stesso sputo rosato. Poi eccola, di nuovo dentro , di nuovo quell'atto sessuale simulato con la propria gola, fino a faticare di respirare.   
Ma non doveva mostrare segni di cedimento, non voleva passare alla gendarmeria e alla vivisezione delle proprie membra.   
Inoltre, doveva riconoscere a sé stesso di provare un certo perverso godimento nel tenere la mascella bassa, a sentire quel bel sesso gonfio scivolargli sulla lingua, ad abbandonarsi al volere del Capitano, fino a schiacciare il naso contro il suo pube poco villoso. Ne godeva, così come godeva a sentire la voce liquorosa del suo idolo gemere ed ansimare. Alzò lo sguardo, Levi ancora lo guardava, come un ossesso. Gli guardava le labbra, stuzzicava il suo voyeurismo con il vedere come la propria erezione sparisse e comparisse ripetutamente nella sua bocca, in un dentro e fuori sempre più impervio.   
Accadde ancora: il suo mentore lo obbligò al distacco, lo schiaffeggiò con il cazzo sulle guance, emettendo una sorta di ringhio sommesso.

-S-sono un bravo soldato, _signore?-_

Levi si inumidì le labbra con la punta della lingua;sembrava piacevolmente impreparato a quelle uscite.   
Era un soldato _molto bravo_ , Jaeger.

-Tira fuori la lingua. -

La recluta obbedì ancora a quegli ordini così marzialmente impartiti, rimase in attesa con il suo muscolo orale di fuori , come un animale ansante che aspetta il suo giocattolo. Il suo superiore si prese il membro nella mano libera, lo strinse alla base per direzionarlo contro la lingua del giovane , poi ancora contro le guance, non risparmiò neanche mento e fronte.   
Per un po' di tempo il gioco andò avanti così, tra tre schiaffi e due succhiate, tra una leccata e un pugno assestato nello stomaco: i muri dell'ufficio sembravano andare a fuoco a causa di quel divertimento , a causa di quell'eccitazione lancinante che distruggeva entrambi. L'imbarazzo di trovarsi davanti a quel cazzo svettante era ormai scemato in Eren, rimpiazzato da una sincera golosità per quell'organo gommoso e salato.

Fu proprio il Capitano a staccarsi da quell'interazione, lasciandolo bramoso, con le ginocchia livide che ormai dolevano a causa del prolungato contatto con il suolo. Lo vide prendere il largo, avvicinarsi alla scrivania e trascinare la poltrona retrostante, facendola slittare su due piedi con un suono lento e piatto, senza riverbero. L'uomo la posizionò esattamente di fronte al cadetto, scavalcando poi le catene con una mossa fluida per potersi trovare alle sue spalle.

-Piegati, avanti. –

Aveva premuto la suola dello stivale contro la schiena di Eren, mentre gli imbastiva quell'ordine. Gli aveva sferrato un calcio deciso, spingendolo con il petto contro il sedile della poltrona, formando un angolo di novanta gradi perfetto con due terzi del suo corpo. Levi si chinò alle sue spalle, calò i pantaloni e l'intimo del ragazzo lungo le sue cosce, compiendo un unico movimento deciso: fu facile spogliarlo, era davvero un bene che fosse sprovvisto dell'imbragatura di cuoio per il movimento tridimensionale.   
Scoprì quella pelle solida, di un leggero colore ambrato. Una pelle elastica, che odorava di corse, di ubriacature, di voglia di vivere. Era sensuale, la sensualità inconsapevole dell'adolescenza. Eren era alto, ma aveva un fisico slanciato, i muscoli appena delineati , da Adone infantile. Si inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua, una reazione più che spontanea davanti a un simile panorama plastico.  
Fece scivolare i propri polpastrelli duri contro quelle gambe, chilometriche come una strada di sabbia. Giunse ai suoi glutei rotondi, tumidi; gli angoli delle labbra gli si arcuarono leggermente verso l'alto nel notare i minuscoli puntini in rilievo della pelle d'oca sulla carne del ragazzo, laddove egli aveva lasciato la propria scia voluttuosa.   
Sogghignò, quanto era bello avere il potere.

-Ti piace essere toccato da me, Jaeger?-

Lo sentì mugugnare, le labbra serrate e la voce nascosta in gola, un eco interno. Il Capitano alzò un sopracciglio, fece ricorso alle maniere forti senza indugio: sfilò la cintura dai passanti dei propri pantaloni, la quale era rimasta a penzoloni fino a quel momento, come un serpente marrone privo di pulsioni. La piegò rapidamente su sé stessa - dimezzandone la grandezza e aumentandone lo spessore – e lo colpì sulle natiche, poi sulle reni. Lo schiocco ridondò come una bomba, il fruscio che lo precedette tagliò l'aria in tanti spicchi incolore. Eren sgranò gli occhi, senza aspettarsi quella ferinità.

-Ti ho fatto una domanda.-

-I-io...-

Un altro colpo, ora forte come un fendente, dritto sulla schiena. La pelle si lesionò dove colpita, un rigo rosso e sottile, bruciava come l'inferno. Eren arcuò violentemente la colonna vertebrale, guaì per il colpo. Provò a rispondere a quel quesito, ma la cinghia fu più svelta. Il suo superiore continuava ad inveire contro il suo corpo e gli rendeva difficile qualsiasi tipo di replica.

-Sì!- lo disse d'istinto, la vergogna aveva abbandonato le sue membra – _Mi piace_ , Capitano!-

Ed era vero, adorava quelle dita sul proprio corpo, così come adorava il pizzicore estatico di quella cintura , le suole granitiche di quelle calzature dritte contro le costole, fino ad incrinarle. Poteva comunemente essere considerata una cosa malata, ma il suo corpo reagiva egregiamente a quella sofferenza così ben inflitta, come se fosse stata una sostanza oppiacea la cui dipendenza era letale e bellissima.

Levi calò lo sguardo sul corpo della recluta, divorandolo a pezzi grandi ed indigesti; la fame che gli provocava quel ragazzo era insaziabile.  
Abbandonò la cinghia a terra, la sentì scivolare tra le falangi prima che potesse toccare il suolo. Si abbassò con il busto e con il capo, fece scorrere le proprie labbra dischiuse lungo le cosce divaricate del suo sottoposto, alternando l'attenzione su entrambe. Risaliva lentamente, battezzava la carne con la propria bava in un percorso lento ed umido, fino a quelle natiche ora segnate di viola. Mise le mani su entrambe e le allargò senza alcun pudore, scorgendo l'intimità del cadetto, quel foro arricciato di carne calda che sembrava attenderlo da tutta la giornata. Si accostò ad esso con il viso e prese a leccarlo, spinse la lingua fin dentro quell'orifizio accogliente, senza preoccuparsi di essere invasivo.   
Eren aprì la bocca , le sue corde vocali vibrarono ad una frequenza troppo alta rispetto alla sua voce naturale. Il godimento era incredibile e il suo sesso soffocato cominciò a patire della costrizione metallica che aveva attorno.

-C-Capitano, ah...-

Levi vi gemette contro, premeva il muscolo orale nel solco che separava i glutei bronzei della recluta, assaggiava le sue carni. Si aggrappò ad Eren per i fianchi, fece di essi delle salde briglie di pelle e sangue mentre si tuffava tra quelle dune marmoree , mentre insalivava quell'anfratto caldo, senza escludere i testicoli. Erano tremendamente tumidi , due sfere costrette in un sacco di pelle troppo piccolo per le loro dimensioni. Ne accolse uno in bocca, sentendosi ingordo, mentre con una delle sue mani tracciò un percorso possessivo lungo quella schiena sabbiosa, sotto la maglia. Toccava i tagli, i punti lividi, come se fossero state parti di una costellazione scura su un cielo al tramonto. Gli strinse la nuca, affondo le falangi nei capelli: era diventato il suo punto preferito, dalla sua nuca partiva ogni cosa.  
Attirò il ragazzo verso di sé; il bacio era così desiderato da entrambi. Le loro lingue si scontrarono troppo bruscamente, lottarono in schiocchi umidi di passione violenta che sfiorava la volgarità.   
Una musica sinistra e acquosa di saliva e sangue, interrotta solo dal loro espirare aria dal naso, dal loro gemere sommessamente.

Per Eren fu una scoperta, fu come mettere piede direttamente in paradiso, o forse all'inferno. Si sentiva marchiato da quei baci, come se quella lingua fosse stato un timbro di ferro e fuoco per dimostrare all'umanità intera la propria appartenenza al Capitano. Inarcò la schiena, espose il sedere , sentendosi pericolosamente vicino alla virilità del proprio superiore. Avrebbe voluto muovere le braccia, attirare l'uomo maggiormente a sé, sentire quella virilità ancora bagnata dalla propria bocca contro il proprio corpo, dentro il proprio corpo.  
Le forti mani di Levi ora avevano avvolto il suo collo,una collana di dita troppo piccola che a malapena gli consentiva di riprendere aria in quello scambio forsennato di sputi.   
Si ritrovò a pensarlo ancora: lo voleva dentro di sé. Lo voleva in quel modo sporco e silenzioso, come nelle prigioni al Wall Sina. Non sapeva bene il motivo, ma era certo che quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo per proseguire , arrivare a un apice. Arrivare a quello sfogo ultimo di cui Levi parlava, quello che era costretto a trattenere secondo i suoi comandi.

Si distaccarono con brutalità, Eren si afflosciò con il ventre contro la poltrona, tossendo e ansimando , nel tentativo di rimandare un po' di ossigeno al cervello.

\- Alzati, Jaeger, devo sedermi. -

Quell'ordine lo fece scattare, recuperare le forze dopo quei pochi istanti di trance. Levi si svaccò sulla propria poltrona, il dorso completamente aderente allo schienale e le gambe larghe, come reduce da una spedizione intensa e stancante. Solo i suoi occhi erano reattivi, solo quelle lame oculari, quelle pupille bucanti. Eren schiuse le labbra, in attesa di una nuova direttiva, mentre il suo sguardo pareva in balia di un'ipnosi, oscillando tra il ghiaccio oculare di Levi e il suo sesso, duro e sdraiato sull'addome incamiciato, umido e gonfio, pronto per da essere ficcato in bocca come un insaccato di ottima qualità.   
Al Capitano non sfuggiva nulla, le sue labbra sottili si distesero in un sorriso placido,macchiato di eros.

-Fallo.-

Eren deglutì.

-Posso?-

- _Devi,_ idiota.-

Saziò la sua fame, si gettò su quel pezzo di carne come se non avesse avuto altro scopo nella vita. Levi allargò le cosce, si mosse col bacino, le sue orecchie furono invase da rumori sessuali , fradici. Era una sinfonia talmente gustosa che se avesse perpetuato a lungo, probabilmente sarebbe venuto solo per voyeurismo uditivo. Scollò Eren dal proprio uccello, la composizione bruscamente interrotta da un conato. Il ragazzo deglutì un bolo d'aria fredda: la situazione si stava facendo seria. Lo aveva capito da come il Capitano lo stava guardando, aveva cambiato espressione, sembrava più terreo e più malizioso. Per quanto basso potesse essere, aveva delle braccia forti, due arti d'acciaio. Proprio con quelle lo cinse per i fianchi, lo caricò a cavalcioni sul proprio bacino.  
Le catene scivolarono rumorose, come grossi vermi di metallo su un terreno brullo; la presa sui polsi di Eren si fece più ferrea e costrittiva, impedendogli ancor più di compiere bruschi movimenti. Pareva bloccato in un ghiaccio invisibile, le braccia in totale tensione.

Le mani di Levi gli passarono accanto, lo denudarono totalmente degli stivali, dei pantaloni e dell'intimo con una certa difficoltà. L'uomo aveva alla propria mercé un paio di lunghe gambe toniche, le caviglie strette come quelle di una donna su un paio di polpacci marmorei e virili. Si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, fremette sotto il corpo del cadetto: incredibile quanto potessero essere attraenti le persone alte.

Afferrò le cosce di Eren con una certa incisività , premette i polpastrelli nella sua pelle come se fosse fatta di cera . Fece risalire le falangi , marcò un percorso tattile fin verso le natiche del ragazzo , che allargò senza esitazioni. La recluta, sopra di sé, avvertiva l'esposizione di quella parte del corpo così intima e invece di chiudersi, di opporre resistenza, spinse in fuori il sedere, come se fosse psicologicamente pronto a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Eren lo desiderava, l'aria che gli batteva contro l'orifizio non faceva che sollecitarlo, rendere insaziabile l'attesa.

Levi, infiammato da tutti quegli stimoli, teneva allargato il sedere di Eren con una mano, con l'altra si massaggiava il membro, sibilando nel piacevole contatto. Sbatté la punta contro quella piccola apertura, per poi violarla piano, lo sguardo fisso sul viso contratto del suo sottoposto.   
Sentì gli angoli delle labbra tirare verso l'alto, piegarsi eccitati alla vista di tutta quella tensione muscolare, di quelle labbra spalancate ed ansanti, come in estasi. Cinse Eren per i fianchi, lo spinse di forza sul proprio bacino, quasi ad impalarlo con la propria virilità; nell'ufficio di Levi si udì rimbombare un ciocco umido, una sorta di peto dovuto alla pressione. La recluta gettò il capo all'indietro, si inarcò con la schiena e si sentì pervaso da una scossa dolosa ed eccessivamente piacevole, causata da quella prepotente irruzione nel suo retto. Sgranò gli occhi , la lingua gli si asciugò nella bocca e per un po' di tempo non realizzò cosa il Capitano stesse facendo sotto di lui. Levi era scivolato più in basso sulla poltrona, si era aggrappato alle anche di Eren, moveva il bacino su e giù prendendo gradualmente ritmo, spingendosi sempre più a fondo.  
Poi ecco che arrivò laggiù, il fendente sessuale fu inaspettato, gli scoprì un punto debole.   
Il ragazzo avvertiva qualcosa, là in fondo, dove il membro del suo superiore lo stava colpendo. Quel qualcosa gli procurava un sacco di piacere, un piacere così forte da avere le vertigini, da reggersi a stento ritto con la schiena.   
Le mani del Capitano lo schiaffeggiarono sul sedere, la sua mascella serrata e gli occhi assottigliati in una somma espressione di piacere. Eren , dalla sua prospettiva, si sentiva come immerso nell'ovatta: qualunque colpo subito , qualunque dolore inflitto lo avrebbe avvertito a scoppio ritardato. Il Capitano gli lacerò le carni con il pene, i suoi testicoli gli battevano contro il coccige, come due biglie. Sibilò; bruciore e piacere si miscelarono in un amalgamo insensato, strappando la barriera di ovatta.

-Oh, dio mio... L-la prego...-  
La voce di Eren era ridotta a un fischio, come se avesse urlato per tutta la giornata e ora non avesse più mucosa a bagnargli le corde.

-Huh? –

-È... _E-enorme._ F-fa male... Ah!-

Levi interruppe quel moto sessuale, afferrò il mento del sottoposto in una mano e lo colpì ancora, aggiunse un livido alla sua tela umana: era già zeppo di marchi del dolore, il sangue gli colava abbondante dal naso.

-A te piace soffrire, Jaeger.-

Lo guardava dritto negli occhi: sapeva incutere un timore indicibile, sbriciolare ogni parte tronfia di un essere umano.  
Il cadetto deglutì, tirò su il moccio cremisi con un soffio.

-S-sì. Sì, signore.-

Una rude spinta nel retto.  
Un gemito sommesso.  
Uno schiaffo in viso.

-Allora ti piacerà ancora di più avere il mio _enorme_ cazzo su per il culo, o mi sbaglio?-

Eren avvertì l'inferno ardere sulle sue gote: il Capitano non aveva peli sulla lingua, la sua sfacciataggine lo spiazzava.   
Emise un singulto, aveva ricevuto l'ennesima cannonata di estasi.

-Sì...-

-Non sono sicuro di aver capito.-

-Sì, Signore!-

Il capitano si bloccò con il bacino, afferrò saldamente la chiave che Eren portava al collo, arrotolando la corda attorno al proprio pugno per poterlo attirare a sé; il giovane sentiva le parti libere della collana premergli contro la nuca, quasi a decapitarlo. I loro nasi si sfiorarono appena, le loro labbra furono nuovamente a una vicinanza pericolosa.

-Dillo ancora.-

Eren si inumidì la bocca , ferrosa di sangue.

-M-mi piace, Capitano Levi...-

Il bacino dell'uomo tornò a muoversi, spinse verso l'alto, verso quel calore che lo mandava in estasi, gli irretiva i sensi. Eren era stretto, così stretto da faticare a scoparlo: era una morsa di carne pulsante che sembrava volergli strizzare il sesso, impedirgli ogni libero movimento. Spinse con più irruenza, come se fosse stata una sfida. Avevano le labbra vicine, le une a un millimetro dalle altre, si sfioravano solo con il respiro senza mai congiungersi .

-Ancora.-

-M-mi piace. Oddio, hm...-

Gli schiocchi dello scroto sembrarono più ridondanti tra quei gemiti mormorati sottovoce. Loro continuavano a fissarsi nelle iridi, traendo erotismo dai reciproci sguardi come carburante. Eren sogghignò, la bocca ridotta a una cava schiusa e umida di liquidi umani.  
Notò un guizzo nello sguardo del suo superiore, come un bagliore lussurioso; ora si era fermato e si era esposto a sufficienza per togliere i moschettoni dalle sue manette, le catene caddero rovinosamente al suolo come grossi cadaveri di ferro.   
Un pugno nello stomaco, inaspettato come una cometa. Lo stordì al punto che non si rese conto del fatto che il Capitano gli aveva sciolto le manette da dietro la schiena, per poterlo ammanettare nuovamente con i polsi incrociati davanti al petto, in una presa ancora più serrata, da bloccargli la circolazione. Glielo assestò così bene, quel pugno, che Eren si trovò ancora a sputare sangue, a verniciare di rosso la camicia inamidata del Capitano, così come il suo foulard. Appena si rese conto del danno, Eren raggelò sul posto, osservando il nervosismo prendere piede sul volto di Levi: aveva gli occhi puntati su quegli sprazzi vermigli di germi, le pupille ridotte a due fori minuscoli di terrore.   
La reazione fu fulminea, un lampo bianco: scivolò fuori dal ragazzo con un unico fluido movimento, lo rivoltò malamente sul proprio bacino, senza curarsi minimamente del fatto che avrebbe potuto urtargli l'osso sacro.

_-Bastardo.-_

Eren se lo sentì dire in un ringhio sussurrato, masticato male contro l'orecchio; Levi alludeva a quelle macchie fastidiose, il suo più grande incubo. Non poteva vederlo in viso, ora gli stava seduto contro, la schiena che aderiva al suo addome marmoreo, che lo sporcava con le proprie ferite.

-Capitano, mi dispi-ah!-

Ancora una volta quell'intrusione aveva preso piede nel suo corpo, il contegno si era dissolto in quel gemito, lanciato sguaiatamente. Mise i piedi sui braccioli della poltrona, come a cercare di mettersi comodo: in quella posizione lo sentiva più a fondo, in un perfetto incastro libidinoso, come due pezzi di un puzzle erotico che si completavano. Levi, sotto di lui, si sfilò il foulard insanguinato, glielo cacciò tra le fauci spalancate, legando le estremità della stoffa bianca dietro la sua nuca.   
Gli occhi di Eren guizzarono per la stanza, non sapendo dove guardare, fino a quando non furono attirati in un punto preciso, l'unico punto in cui pareva esserci del movimento, come se non fossero stati da soli, lì dentro.  
Le sue pupille erano rimaste ipnotizzate dall'anta dell'armadio del suo superiore: era stata così finemente pulita da riuscire a specchiarsi. Vide il proprio corpo, intrecciato a quello del Capitano, si vide sopra di lui, le gambe allargate e la propria intimità messa a nudo , sotto i pochi peli radi della pubertà. Si morse le labbra , soffocò un gemito più forte alla vista della mascolinità dell'uomo che gli trapassava il corpo come una spada di carne, le sue mani forti che gli trattenevano le cosce , i polpastrelli che gli timbravano le carni. I muscoli delle braccia sembravano scoppiargli nella giacca dell'uniforme ed Eren fu certo che davanti a una tale esibizione di forza sarebbe morto, solo guardando. Stavano bene insieme, due fisici agli antipodi perfettamente incatenati .   
Ora si sentì quasi potente, cominciò a percepire la consapevolezza della propria sensualità e gemette più forte nel foulard, morse la stoffa come se fosse stata commestibile. Gettò indietro le braccia imprigionate, artigliò con le dita lo schienale in velluto e legno della poltrona, usandolo come appiglio.   
Il capitano gettò un'occhiata verso l'anta, anche lui si guardò con un certo compiacimento nel riflesso ligneo. Il cadetto era talmente stretto che , dopo poche spinte ,aveva cominciato a vedere la morbida pelle dell'interno del suo retto cedere e srotolarsi verso l'esterno lungo la propria asta, _uno spettacolo degno di nota._

-Cazzo.- sibilò a denti stretti, guidando i movimenti del bacino di Eren con le mani, lasciando che saltasse sempre più rapidamente sulla propria erezione, che si infilzasse con essa.

Il ragazzo quasi vide nero, Levi lo colpiva dritto là proprio dove godeva, proprio dove la sua voce si incrinava, dove i suoi occhi bruciavano di concupiscenza, acquosi.  
Doveva trattenere quel culmine, arricciava le dita dei piedi pur di mantenere il controllo come gli era stato impartito. Gli sembrava una missione impossibile, anche con quelle costrizioni che gli attanagliavano il sesso, l'anello della turbina del movimento tridimensionale che gli strozzava i testicoli. Non doveva cedere, non doveva finire fatto a pezzi dalla Gendarmeria.

Inarcò gli archi plantari contro i braccioli della poltrona, sentendo delle scosse perforanti arrivare da dentro il suo corpo, spezzarlo in due. Non poteva, doveva riconquistare quel briciolo di fiducia tanto agognato. Non aveva seconde occasioni, solo quel momento di meravigliosa estasi, tra le braccia del capitano Levi.

-Bravo, recluta, continua così. Cavalca il mio cazzo.-

Eren sgranò gli occhi, tossì nel pezzo di stoffa per colpa della saliva andata di traverso per l'imbarazzo, il viso gli andò a fuoco. Il capitano era volgare anche nel privato, rispondeva a tono come aveva fatto davanti a Zackley. Molte volte sua madre, da bambino, lo aveva rimproverato per certi termini: ricordò di essersi preso un ceffone per un " _vaffanculo_ " urlato a vuoto, perché non voleva aiutare Mikasa a sciacquare le stoviglie. Carla gli aveva sempre insegnato che se voleva crescere come un ragazzo rispettabile, doveva essere educato , parlare bene come facevano i piccolo borghesi del Wall Sina.   
Eppure, in quel momento, con il membro del suo superiore prepotentemente ficcato su per il retto, quelle parole così sporche mormorate con quel tono grave e lascivo erano solo linfa vitale, una cornice perfetta ed essenziale, come un sottofondo musicale.  
Mugugnò d'assenso, con gli occhi strizzati e il pene rigonfio che rimbalzava contro il proprio addome ad ogni salto.

Il mentore, dal canto suo, era pervaso dal godimento; reagì a quella voce eccitante, alta ed ovattata leccando e mordendo il collo di Eren, adorando quel sapore di pelle sudata sulla lingua. Era talmente preso da quella situazione , da non rendersi conto di aver inciso la giugulare del ragazzo con un segno purpureo, una macchia strana e senza una forma precisa.  
" _I marchi dell'amore_ ", così li chiamavano ... Ma per lui, al momento, costituivano solo uno sfogo del proprio desiderio di dominare su un altro uomo. Sentiva il suo sottoposto gorgogliare frasi sconnesse nel suo foulard, forse imprecazioni più che colorite che sotto quel manto bianco si erano trasformate in un nonnulla erotico.

Lo faceva arrapare, questo ragazzino così accondiscendente.   
Aveva capito molto tempo addietro di preferire quel tipo di chimica tra due esseri umani, quella in cui doveva impugnare le redini strette nelle mani, avere il massimo controllo sulla situazione, sul gioco dei corpi, senza mai lasciarsi cogliere impreparato. Ci pensavano già gli esemplari anomali a tenergli testa in battaglia, a mantenerlo costantemente sull'attenti per evitare di essere ucciso: con un altro uomo voleva un avversario facile, che lo assecondasse e gonfiasse il suo ego, che si piegasse al suo volere come un pezzo di creta . Non aveva mai trovato una persona così, che gli desse quel tipo di soddisfazione perversa, anzi nemmeno era sicuro potesse esistere, dentro quelle cazzo di Mura.

L'ultima volta che aveva fatto del sesso vero e proprio era stato due anni prima: in uno dei caldi letti della sede attuale , aveva condiviso le lenzuola con il suo comandante. Da un anno a quella parte si erano divertiti in quel modo, era diventato una sorta di vizio, un rituale di amicizia. Avevano iniziato in una nottata di pioggia dopo una serata intera passata nelle cantine del Wall Sina a parlare di argomenti senza senso, ebbri di vino. Aveva sempre retto bene l'alcol e da maniaco del controllo quale era, non si era mai ubriacato.   
Quella volta però sì, quella volta ne aveva davvero avuto bisogno.

Lui ed Erwin si erano letteralmente seduti accanto ad una botte e si erano riempiti i bicchieri così tante volte da aver perso il conto. Era scoppiato a piangere, si era consumato le guance con le lacrime per colpa dell'ennesima spedizione finita nel sangue. Era entrato da poco nel Corpo di Ricerca e con la stessa smania con cui si era arruolato stava pensando di abbandonarlo. La depressione per la morte di Isabel e Furlan era un fantasma che ancora lo tormentava, gli dimezzava le ore di sonno. Rivedere altri corpi a brandelli dei suoi compagni, non faceva altro che riportargli alla memoria i suoi amici, al punto da abbandonare il suo temperamento controllato in battaglia: era arrivato ad aver ucciso tutti i giganti della zona ed essersi addirittura messo contro il suo stesso superiore. Gli aveva abbaiato che non sarebbero mai arrivati da nessuna parte, che i suoi ideali erano un'utopia che avrebbe portato al massacro chiunque la seguisse. Ma Erwin aveva quel modo di fare ottimista, rispondeva sereno, con frasi zeppe di vocaboli tronfi, propri di chi ha avuto un'istruzione come si deve fin dalla tenera età. Gli aveva preso il viso nelle mani e gli aveva detto che nessuno sarebbe morto invano, una volta andati a fondo alla loro causa. Gli aveva sorriso e lui avrebbe soltanto voluto ammazzarlo di botte, spaccargli il setto nasale guidato dalla collera.   
Invece lo aveva convinto, aveva ceduto; si era lasciato fottere, cercando di ragionare come lui , con quella speranza vivida e folgorante negli occhi. Da quella notte era ricapitato diverse volte, come a consolare la reciproca noia, come a cercare un briciolo di vita in quel mondo in cui la morte incombeva costantemente su di loro. Cercavano qualcosa , l'uno nell'altro, che però non riuscivano a trovare: se ne erano resi conto quando arrivavano all'inizio di ogni spedizione con l'ansia premuta in gola e il pensiero fisso di non aver vissuto abbastanza. Se ne erano resi conto quando avevano cominciato a vedere i loro amplessi come altre battaglie in cui bisognava reclamare un dominio, un'altra guerra nella guerra. Se ne erano resi conto quando restavano i sorrisi sulle labbra, ma nessun odore sulla pelle.   
Si erano detti basta davanti a una birra, senza alcun rancore.   
Avevano diviso una bistecca e avevano capito di essere fratelli, che sarebbero morti l'uno per l'altro come per un pezzo di famiglia, ma anche che l'amore da amanti era tutta un'altra storia.

Quando aveva visto Eren per la prima volta, quando aveva incrociato quegli occhi enormi pieni di rabbia ed odio per il mondo , luminosi come fari nel buio di una cella, qualcosa si era mosso dentro di lui. Era una sensazione di calura , quasi di languore, qualcosa di ben diverso dalla sua quotidianità apatica, fossile di tutti i suoi rancori.   
Doveva viversela fino a fondo, quella sensazione nuova e chiunque gliela suscitasse doveva essere di sua proprietà.

Si scrollò Eren di dosso, lo spinse a terra come avrebbe fatto con una montagnetta di polvere accumulata sul grembiule dopo una sessione di pulizie . Si tirò su, i piedi ancorati al suolo, i polpacci duri che parevano esplodere negli stivali.   
Il ragazzo, dopo la caduta, alzò lo sguardo e vide il corpo eretto di Levi in controluce, nel bagliore delle fiaccole. Assottigliò le palpebre, mise a fuoco la sua immagine: si era tolto la giacca e ora si stava slacciando con una certa fretta la parte superiore dell'imbragatura, lasciandola penzolare lungo i fianchi. Si ghiacciò al suolo, le sue ghiandole salivari si rimisero in moto quando l'uomo procedette a sbottonarsi la camicia macchiata di cremisi, ad esporre i muscoli guizzanti , proprio come quelli degli eroi.   
Il suo cuore perse un battito, non riusciva a reggere tanta meraviglia in un solo colpo.

Vide il Capitano recuperare da terra la cintura, posarsela sulle spalle nude come uno scialle, prima di approcciarlo. Le labbra gli si piegarono inevitabilmente verso l'alto quando Levi si chinò su di lui per caricarlo in braccio , anche se con una iniziale difficoltà per la differenza di altezza. Eren arpionò quel corpo brevilineo ma solido, circondando i suoi fianchi con le gambe e il suo collo con le braccia, facendo passare i propri polsi ammanettati sopra il suo capo. L'incastro fu magico, immediato.   
L'uomo gli aveva abbassato il foulard , liberato la sua bocca per poterla incatenare alla propria in un bacio ruvido , esigente, mentre si dirigeva verso una delle librerie, guidato dall'istinto.   
Gemettero forte; i loro sessi si urtavano come in un duello di scherma , produssero scosse elettriche di febbricitante desiderio.

Eren si lasciò inchiodare all'immobile come un quadro, alcuni libri caddero accanto a lui, le pagine frusciarono come una finta pioggia di carta. Il suo mentore era tornato a martellare il chiodo nel suo corpo, lo affiggeva al legno e godeva, digrignando i denti come i lupi quando attaccano. Furono colpi duri; quel punto , là in fondo , era torturato di continuo. La recluta si sporse oltre la spalla di Levi, arpionando con le dita la sua nuca, gli graffiava la rasata. Aveva la bocca spalancata, le urla mutate in gola, come se fosse stato un dipinto: il ritmo di quelle spinte era divenuto così rapido , da non riuscire ad emettere la più piccola vibrazione d'aria.   
Si sentì tirare per i capelli, si trovò costretto a guardare il capitano nelle iridi metalliche , in quelle lame di libido. Levi, d'altro canto , si trovò davanti al volto di Eren , con quelle labbra piene di ragadi per gli ansiti, gonfie per i baci, il viso imperlato di sudore : erano tutti gli ingredienti perfetti per mandare all'aria ogni buon proposito di contegno , di decenza anche nel sesso.   
Ma d'altronde il sesso era quello; era essere animali, fino in fondo, era lo sfregamento di parti del corpo, la mescolanza di odori e liquidi che davano sfogo alla bellezza e alla scienza della vera natura dell'uomo.

Ficcò la lingua tra le labbra di Eren , il ragazzo sembrava non aspettare altro. Se lo caricò meglio in braccio, con entrambe le mani che scottavano sul suo sedere rotondo , lo guidavano a una cadenza svelta e regolare lungo la propria asta. Agguantò la sua bocca con gli incisivi, prese a camminare per la stanza alla cieca, sbattendo contro mobili ed oggetti, creando un caos sonoro ad ogni monile finito in terra. Loro perpetuavano a scambiarsi anidride carbonica e saliva con un certo appetito ; il più giovane registrava gli urti contro la schiena, contro i fianchi... reagiva ad essi con vagiti mal emessi per l'intrusione di quella lingua estranea. Poi Levi si sfilò dal suo corpo, creò una voragine inaspettata che gli fece aprire gli occhi , abbacinati come se avesse dormito per ore. Si era ritrovato seduto sul bordo della scrivania del Capitano, le proprie gambe fungevano ancora da cintura al suo bacino robusto. L'uomo aveva interrotto anche il bacio, aveva spezzato la magia e l'aveva ridotta ad un silenzio di sguardi, di labbra dischiuse ed aria calda.

-Stenditi.-

-Sì, signore.-

La voce non gli tremava più in gola: aveva assaporato l'addestramento e ora desiderava portarlo a termine nel miglior modo possibile, da bravo soldato.  
Si lasciò cadere di schiena, sdraiandosi sulla moltitudine disordinata dei fogli e degli alambicchi, mentre il suo superiore prendeva le distanze dal suo corpo, circumnavigava la scrivania per raggiungere l'estremità opposta. In un battito di ciglia, Eren si ritrovò con il viso a un passo dalla mascolinità dell'uomo ; invece di ritrarsi, si abbandonò indietro col capo, quasi certo di quello che Levi avrebbe voluto fare.   
Forse cominciava a prevedere le sue mosse, a capire quali perversioni lo stuzzicassero di più. Cominciò a vedersi con gli occhi del più forte dell'umanità, ad esagerare leggermente laddove egli avrebbe potuto volere di più.

Levi, dalla sua posizione, colse subito quello spostamento di capo ; carezzò il mento della recluta con le dita, lo indirizzò al proprio membro. Spinse il pollice rudemente contro le sue labbra gonfie, le carezzò col polpastrello, fino a scoprirgli gli incisivi.

\- Tu non te ne rendi proprio conto, vero?-

Il sottoposto catturò la falange nella bocca, non interruppe mai il contatto visivo: ormai aveva capito che quella cosa scatenava Levi, liberava la sua onnipotenza come quando era in battaglia.

\- Di cosa, Capitano?-   
Parlò con quel velo di innocenza, sottovoce, come se temesse di fare quella domanda.

Il mentore rispose col silenzio, sfilò il dito insalivato dal proprio cunicolo orale. Poi si tolse di dosso la cintura, quello scialle di cuoio improvvisato,la piegò in due e afferrò le estremità , premendo il centro di essa contro il pomo d'Adamo della recluta, quasi a soffocarlo. Eren schiuse la bocca, nel tentativo di incamerare un po' d'aria; Levi gli precluse quella possibilità. Si spinse nel suo cavo orale avanti e indietro, sfogando nella presa della cintura il piacere di quell'amplesso con le sue corde vocali.  
Il Capitano sibilò , sentendo i conati del ragazzo provenire dal basso, sentendo la saliva e la tosse di ciò che Eren non poteva soffrire, colargli lungo le palle.

-Non vedi, hm? –  
La voce gli si era fatta più roca , in quella risposta, ingoiava gemiti; il suo piacere voyeuristico era pienamente appagato dalla vista della gola di Eren che dilatava al passaggio del proprio sesso. Il suo lungo collo era filamentoso a causa delle vene che si erano gonfiate.   
Si sporse in avanti, sollevò la maglia – ormai mal ridotta – della recluta e scoprì i suoi capezzoli, due bottoni piccoli e scuri sui quali fece colare il proprio sputo, raccogliendolo subito dopo , come a creare un motivo per succhiarli.

-Sembri nato per questo, per darmi piacere.-

Si tirò indietro con le anche , dando ad Eren appena il tempo di riprendere fiato, prima colpirlo con il membro sul viso, incandescente e fradicio.   
Poi prese il largo, come una nave di ferro che lascia il porto natale; navigo nella stanza con un finto portamento indifferente. Sembrava quasi cercare una pausa, Eren si trovò a pensare che anche lui avesse bisogno di un momento per non perdere il controllo.  
Anzi, _per non perdere._

Il ragazzo rimase lì, le gambe a penzoloni e il corpo scosso da spasmi; i suoi occhi avevano ripreso a vedere lucidamente, i polmoni a poco a poco tornavano ad essere pieni di ossigeno.  
Si guardò attorno, spaesato, terrorizzato dall'idea che il Capitano lo avesse abbandonato sul più bello. I suoi occhi lo captarono in piedi , di schiena, appoggiato con il sedere alla scrivania, intento ad armeggiare con qualcosa che non riusciva a definire. Intravide una piccola fiamma illuminargli il profilo, seguita da una scia fumosa: probabilmente aveva sfilato un sigaro da un cassetto , nel lasso di tempo in cui lui cercava di mettere a fuoco l'ambiente circostante. Restò quieto, gli occhi vigili e in attesa di una prossima mossa.

\- Allora ? -  
Eren aprì e richiuse la bocca: che significava?

-A-allora, cosa?-

Levi si degnò di guardarlo, inspirando lentamente dal sigaro; la brace lo illumino d'arancio per pochi istanti, come un bagliore crepuscolare.

\- Potrei benissimo lasciarti in queste condizioni. -  
Eren si tirò su di scatto, gli occhi enormi sotto la spessa arcata delle sopracciglia.

\- Sta scherzando, vero!? Mi dica che è uno sche--  
Il capitano fece saettare la cinghia contro i suoi calcagni, come avrebbe fatto con un animale cresciuto in cattività. Eren guaì per il colpo, si raggomitolò tra le pergamene, facendone cadere qualcuna.

-Che cazzo di modi sono, Jaeger?-

La recluta strizzò gli occhi a quel rimprovero, deglutì e cercò di riflettere un istante: aggredirlo verbalmente non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a farlo diventare un potenziale pezzo di carne da macello.

Levi percepì un cambio di atmosfera, di atteggiamento, come quando si spalanca le finestre la mattina per cancellare l'aria viziata. Vide Eren rotolare sulla scrivania lentamente, stirarsi come un felino su quell'immobile , producendo un'inevitabile scricchiolio di carta. Lo vide posare i piedi a terra, il petto aderente a quell'altare, mentre inarcava la sua schiena dilaniata, da schiavo; mentre esponeva il culo come se fosse stato una pietanza .

-Intendevo dire, Signore ...- miagolò , quasi in un sussurro – Perché dovremmo terminare il mio addestramento?-

Il capitano ghignò , un po' di fumo gli sfuggì tra i denti.

-Hai imparato a controllarti, direi che può bastare. -

_\- E a Lei? Può bastare? -_

Fu sufficiente , davanti a quelle cose era facile essere cedevoli.   
Levi gettò il sigaro nel posacenere sulla scrivania, il forte odore di tabacco ora fungeva da incenso. Strinse la presa sulla cintura, come se fosse stata un'arma e mise a segno l'ennesimo fendente, l'ennesima pennellata rossa sulla tela glabra del ragazzo. Lo squittio con cui il cadetto gli rispose gli fece tirare le palle: ribadì a sé stesso che l'esperienza , in quell'ambito, non contava un cazzo.  
Il capitano si abbassò sulla schiena scoperta della sua recluta, leccò il sangue da quei tagli cremisi per poterglielo sputare in bocca; ormai Eren era entrato in una sorta di trance sessuale in cui sembrava accettare qualsiasi tipo di trattamento.

Tracciò un percorso insalivato tra le sue spaccature vermiglie, scendendo fino al coccige. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, gli dilatò le natiche, sputando contro la sua fessura arrossata ed osservando con somma soddisfazione quel rivolo di bava colare fra le grinze della sua intimità. Dovette darsi un minimo di sollievo con la mano per colpa di quell' eccitante visione.  
Infilò il pollice in quel piccolo orifizio umido, lo fletté come se fosse stato un uncino.

-Oh, _Dio...-_

Eren aprì gli occhi, guardò la finestra dritto avanti a sé, scorgendo solo un buio opaco notturno al di là del vetro. Nella sua testa , oltre quegli esagoni impilati, a quell'alveare di cristallo, c'era il paradiso figurato di quello che stava provando sulla pelle.  
Sentì la cinta del capitano piegata su sé stessa, il cuoio che scorreva sulla carne in corrispondenza della propria colonna vertebrale, dalla nuca all'osso sacro . Sibilò , tirò su il sedere e si fotté da solo con quel dito, cercando una appagamento simile a quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento con qualcosa di più grande. Levi lo cinghiò sul coccige, eccitato dal lamento strozzato che produsse, come il pianto di un cane , poi sulle natiche, ormai bluastre dalle percosse. Si prese il sesso nella mano libera, lo spinse dentro Eren senza troppe cerimonie, beandosi del suono setoso, sporcato di raucedine, della sua voce giovane. Con uno scatto gli mise la cintura ripiegata attorno al collo, chiudendo le estremità dietro la sua nuca in un solo pugno.Lo attirò a sé , la sua schiena si inarcò bruscamente in una mezza luna livida di muscoli ed ossa.

\- È questo quello che volevi, quindi.- sussurrò quella frase languidamente, la bocca incollata al lobo dell'orecchio del cadetto. Tirò la cintura con più forza ed Eren non distinse i colori per qualche secondo di apnea.

-Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, un ragazzino così pieno di nobili sentimenti... Vuole _questo._ \- sull'ultima parola, Levi spinse a fondo l'uccello, il ciocco rimbombò nella stanza come un colpo di cannone. La recluta gemette senza voce, la gola bloccata da una morsa di godimento.

-S-sì, Signore.-

-Vuoi essere la _puttana_ del tuo Capitano, ah Eren?-

Era _umiliante_ , era _eccitante_. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi,si morse le labbra : in quel momento d'estasi gli parve quasi una proposta di matrimonio.   
L'ennesima martellata sulla prostata, le gambe gli divennero gelatinose.

-Cazzo, sì!- la sua voce ormai non vibrava più, si era ridotto all'afonia per colpa del piacere carnale.

Levi riprese il ritmo, aumentò la stretta sulla cinghia, come avrebbe fatto con delle briglie per frenare un cavallo in corsa. Voleva appagarsi anche lui,fottere quel culo perfetto fino ad esaurirsi le palle. Poi aiutò il ragazzo a posare una gamba sul tavolo, come ad aiutarlo: da quella angolazione avrebbero goduto ancora di più entrambi.  
Eren, sotto quel tocco rude, sentiva di dover sfogarsi sbattendo i pugni ammanettati contro la scrivania,tirarsi sulla punta del piede rimasto al suolo per assecondare quei movimenti con il proprio bacino. Il capitano lo tratteneva per la cinta, obbligava il suo corpo a rimanere ad arco, a strofinarsi con lo scroto contro la scrivania.

Quando fu fermamente convinto che sarebbero arrivati assieme in quel modo all'apice,avvertì di nuovo il vuoto. Non fece in tempo a realizzare la situazione ,accadde tutto troppo velocemente: il suo mentore aveva mollato la presa al proprio collo, lo aveva afferrato per una caviglia e lo aveva rivoltato di forza, in modo che restasse supino su quel letto di documenti. Altri fogli volarono al suolo e cadde anche il calamaio , un lago nero si formò sotto i loro piedi. La recluta non scorse alcun dispiacere negli occhi del capitano, davanti a quel disastro di cartoleria; si sentì incredibilmente importante per quel motivo.

Levi ritentò l'approccio, quel corpo lungo e disteso a gambe spalancate era un invito a mettere fine a quel gioco e passare al piatto forte, come se l'antefatto fosse stato un susseguirsi di intensi preliminari.Fu Eren a reagire, una reazione inaspettata e fin troppo piacevole.   
Lo fermò con il piede, il plantare nudo premuto contro il proprio sesso, come una sorta di minaccia erotica. Si marmorizzò sul posto, mentre quell'arto gli scorreva lento lungo l'asta, poi più su; con l'alluce il ragazzo tracciò una retta ascendente invisibile, fin sotto il mento.  
Scattò , con una mano imprigionò il piede della sua recluta; quello rispose con un mezzo sorriso languido, i canini che trattenevano il labbro inferiore. Anche Levi stirò la bocca, prima di posare un umido bacio sulla sua caviglia sottile,senza mai abbandonare il contatto visivo che aveva instaurato: il modo in cui Eren lo guardava, come si contorceva sotto le proprie attenzioni, non faceva altro che stuzzicare la propria libido. Quel ragazzo era come se ballasse. Andò a succhiargli le dita, fece una fellatio al suo alluce. Poi appiattì la lingua contro la pianta di quel piede torturato , il gradimento di Eren palpabile in un addensarsi dei suoi ansiti.   
Scivolò con le labbra lungo i polpacci del ragazzo, più giù fino alle cosce quasi glabre, fino a mordergliele.

Eren schiuse le labbra, si mosse in avanti con il bacino; i suoi occhi erano appannati e le pupille un tutt'uno oscuro con le iridi.

– Lei m-mi manda fuori di testa. – lo disse col capo gettato all'indietro , la lingua del suo superiore che gli tagliava i testicoli - Io n-on conoscevo tutto q-questo... Oh, Capitano.-  
Levi aveva sputato sulla sua fessura, su quella rosa di carne rossa ,dilatata e pronta per accoglierglielo ancora.

L'uomo si eresse di nuovo, strattonò Eren per le gambe, gli trapassò il corpo con il membro, guardando come quel fisico sembrasse in attesa da una vita. Agganciò le sue caviglie alle proprie spalle ,si spinse a fondo, lacerandogli le carni con irruenza, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che la scrivania si spostasse di diversi centimetri , traballasse cigolosa sotto il peso dei loro corpi in moto per la foga.

La recluta, con un po' di difficoltà a causa delle manette, si tolse la cintura dal collo, se la portò tra i denti come avrebbe fatto con un pezzo di carne.Affondò i canini: aveva bisogno di mordere, sfogarsi come un cannibale e se lo avesse fatto con le proprie nocche, probabilmente si sarebbe trasformato. Davanti a lui il Capitano aveva gettato il capo all'indietro, il suo pomo d'adamo affilato era lucido come una biglia di pelle a causa del sudore. Le sue dita gli trattenevano il fianchi in una morsa decisa,da imperatore del corpo umano ; il ciuffo della sua chioma corvina appiccicato alla fronte madida per lo sforzo. Da quella prospettiva sembrava incredibilmente alto, un colosso di marmo.

Era arrapato, Levi: l'odore giovane di Eren stava uccidendo le sue facoltà mentali, lasciando posto solo all'istinto. Si leccava le labbra, bramoso , come se ogni centimetro della sua pelle stesse respirando fuoco ardente. Eren, davanti a quella furia sessuale, per la prima volta si sentì davvero protetto e desiderato da qualcuno, in un modo duro e carnale proprio di un soldato.

Una mano del capitano si fece spazio sul suo corpo, gli raggiunse il collo, lo attanaglio con la pressione delle falangi. Gli diede un'occhiata al sesso,ormai era un sanguinaccio bluastro a causa della resistenza, l'anello della turbina sembrava scomparso sotto la sacca dello scroto.

\- Non ce la fai proprio più, ah? – la mano si mosse, gli afferrò il viso, i polpastrelli ficcati nella pelle delle gote premevano contro le gengive .  
Eren non riusciva a replicare, tutti i suoi tessuti erano tesi, anche le corde vocali si erano fossilizzate.   
Uno schiaffo, dritto in faccia; l'ennesimo livido sessuale collezionato in quella nottata passionale.  
Levi vide la bocca del suo sottoposto schiudersi in un sorriso quasi sognante e pensò davvero che fosse un ragazzino folle , bramoso di andare in contro alla morte .

-Che c'è, non parli più? Rispondi!-

Il cadetto emise un guaito, sentendo di non riuscire a dire altro, troppo assuefatto dalle sensazioni annidate in pancia, propagate lungo il corpo come un'onda sismica. Al capitano non bastò come risposta, glielo lesse in quello sguardo metallico, in quelle sopracciglia corrugate , troppo vicine agli occhi.

\- S-sì, Signore...-

_Uno schiaffo._

-Sì...-

Un secondo.  
Un terzo.  
 _Un settimo._

-S-sì! Capitano, sì! _Ah!-_

Ogni colpo sul viso era una congiura, tre scalini di più verso quella vetta che pareva così vicina, ma al contempo assai distante.   
Levi aveva una vista spettacolare, un panorama lussurioso , costellato di macchie brune. I suoi occhi si catalizzarono su ognuno dei propri capolavori artistici: li sgranò quando realizzò un dettaglio, poi un altro.  
I tagli si stavano già rimarginando, i lividi erano passati a un colorito giallognolo... Il corpo di Eren stava cancellando i segni del proprio passaggio,per quanto ben modellati potessero essere.   
Emise un ringhio frustrato, strappò la cintura dagli incisivi del ragazzo e lo colpì con una ferinità tale da portarlo al pianto, lo udiva singhiozzare chiaramente. Eppure , mai lo implorò di smettere; al contrario lo incitava a continuare, a dipingere tramonti di ematomi sui suoi fianchi e sul costato.   
Godeva al punto di aver smesso di dargli del lei, aveva preso confidenza con quelle parole sporche, quel gioco di ruoli: lo istigava con quei " _Fottimi._ " , quei " _Fammi male, è così bello quando lo fai._ "

L'uomo raccolse Eren per la nuca, unì le loro labbra in un bacio divoratore; i loro corpi sudati e marchiati erano oramai allo stremo, la scrivania era arrivata contro il muro e vi batteva rumorosamente, come una serie di fucilate.Il ragazzo abbassò le gambe, le intrecciò dietro la schiena di Levi, stando attento a non interrompere il loro incastro genitale.  
Scollarono il bacio, la saliva ungeva le loro bocche , le connetteva in una rete umida. Levi vide altri fili di pelle rossa assottigliarsi, le macchie scure riassorbirsi. Spostò gli occhi in quelli lucidi di Eren, in quel verde marittimo implorante che aveva saggiato il paradiso e ora voleva tuffarvisi a capofitto. Fu come un lampo; il ragazzo passò le manette sopra la propria testa, i suoi polsi freddi premuti contro la nuca.

- _N-non lasciarmi mai, Capitano.-_  
Eren glielo aveva detto così,a denti stretti e senza pensare, tra gli ansiti: sentiva fosse la cosa migliore che potesse dire. Voleva arrivare in cima, smettere di trattenere l'orgasmo e togliersi quel dannato arnese dal pene,ma al contempo voleva restare seduto contro quella scrivania, abbracciato a quel corpo che ora sapeva di casa, oltre che di feromoni.   
In cuor suo percepì una reazione in quelle iridi piccole , ora Levi lo stava ascoltando realmente.

\- _Non distogliere lo sguardo.-_  
Ed Eren ubbidì , era impossibile liberarsi dalla prigione di quegli occhi. L'uomo aveva mosso una mano dietro la propria schiena, cercava qualcosa.   
Un bruciore lancinante, inaspettato.   
Schiuse la bocca, sofferente e curioso di capire cosa stesse accadendo in quella parte del corpo dove il male era arrivato fino alle stelle. Ma i suoi occhi, ricolmi di lacrime, non si mossero, rimasero fissi su quelli del suo Capitano, mentre l'odore di cenere e carne bruciata si intensificò nei loro olfatti.

\- Dovevo marcare il territorio.- una giustificazione detta sottovoce, come un vento languido – _Ora sai a chi appartieni.-_

La recluta si spinse verso di lui, voleva un altro bacio per acquietare il dolore. Levi lo aveva marchiato sotto l'addome con il sigaro che aveva lasciato acceso, aveva fatto del suo inguine un portacenere. Con quel timbro, quelle parole , Eren si sentiva in un masochistico luogo di appartenenza.

Il suo superiore lo trattenne per i fianchi, martellando il suo ventre a un ritmo talmente celere da togliergli il fiato. Il ragazzo gli gemeva sulla bocca, gli occhi in paradiso.   
Anche Levi sembrava condividere quel pezzo di cielo tanto celebre: quel canale stretto ed accogliente di carne e sangue era un luogo viscido fin troppo piacevole in cui poteva affondare e riaffondare. Senza contare che Eren contraeva i suoi muscoli rettali attorno alla propria erezione , gliela strozzava come a bloccarla dentro di sé. Era come se il suo corpo urlasse continuamente quella frase , quel " _non lasciarmi."_

Il ragazzo vide le mani del capitano muoversi, posarsi lì sul cerchio metallico,incastrato nel gonfiore della propria pelle. Lo avrebbe liberato e con quel membro perforante ad impalarlo non sarebbe durato tanto. Ormai lo sentiva in pancia, contro le budella.

Strizzò gli occhi, sentendo il superiore sfilargli quell'improvvisata costrizione rugginosa; bastò una spinta per farlo venire,lasciarlo riversare con un guaito sufficientemente alto da essere udibile oltre le Mura. Avvertì una contrazione dei testicoli, poi ancora più su , fino alla punta, rilasciando uno spruzzo lattiginoso tra il proprio addome e quello di Levi.   
L'uomo gli cinse i fianchi, spinse come un ossesso nel suo foro stremato fino a venire; dalla sua bocca sfuggi un gemito gutturale di totale appagamento. Eren sentì quel getto caldo riempirgli il retto, gocciolava dall'orifizio fin sotto il sedere , un flusso abbondante di sesso e odori.  
Erano venuti forte, entrambi, una sinfonia più grave e una più acuta, una conclusione peccaminosa .

Levi si liberò della presa di Eren , si sfilò da quel cunicolo con le gambe che gli tremavano, per poi inginocchiarsi nel lago d'inchiostro. Con entrambe le mani allargò le natiche del ragazzo, la sua apertura rilasciava fiotti bianchi del proprio passaggio. Raccolse il proprio seme da quella striscia di pelle, usò la lingua come cucchiaio molle. Trattenne il rilascio in bocca, afferrò Eren per un polpaccio e – con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano – lo strattonò giù dalla scrivania, lasciando che gli cadesse in braccio, come una bambola di pezza molto grande. Prese quel viso infantile e scosso tra le mani, lasciò colare il fluido corporeo sulla sua bocca dischiusa: il ragazzo intuì fosse quello il premio finale.   
Fece per ingoiare, ubbidiente come era stato fino a quel momento; Levi lo fermò con un bacio , come a voler condividere la sua stessa sostanza con lui, spezzare il premio in parti uguali.

Eren rimase lì, in balìa di quell'uomo , in balìa del suo tocco e dei suoi baci, capaci di alienarlo dalla situazione circostante. Sarebbe rimasto tra quelle braccia per sempre.  
I loro respiri affannosi si erano regolarizzati e i loro sguardi si erano acquietati, come se entrambi avessero subito una sorta di incidente,avessero ingerito qualche sostanza capace di alterare le fibre nervose del cervello.  
Poi il buio, Eren percepì un chiaro cambio di emozione nel ferro di quegli occhi: un velo di terrore sembrava essersi riflesso in essi. Vide il Capitano da lui, lasciarlo inginocchiato nell'inchiostro , mentre si sistemava i calzoni macchiati dell'uniforme, mentre cercava di raccogliere i pezzi di sé che aveva lasciato per la stanza, come parti del corpo perse dopo un'esplosione.

_-Tch, che schifo.-_ lo senti borbottare – Mai nella mia vita avrei pensato di pulire un tale disastro.-   
Il ragazzo deglutì , sentendosi parzialmente responsabile. Provò a tirarsi in piedi , dovette appoggiarsi con una mano alla scrivania per non cadere: il bruciore al retto era talmente forte da rendergli le gambe melmose, quasi inconsistenti.   
Il capitano non lo guardava nemmeno, era preso a gettare la camicia nella cassapanca, pensando che successivamente l'avrebbe portata in lavanderia.

-Vorrei aiutarla, Signore...- disse, le labbra piegate in un sorriso mesto – M-ma mi fa male tutto, io...-

-Non è necessario, puoi andartene. -

Eren schiuse la bocca, senza aspettarsi una reazione così scontrosa. Aveva capito che il carattere del suo superiore era piuttosto burbero, ma dopo quello che era successo tra loro , il suo cervello aveva registrato delle aspettative diverse.

_-Cosa?-_

- _Vattene_ , Eren. Non farmelo ripetere ancora una volta.-

Gli occhi del ragazzo andarono a fuoco: era finita lì, quindi?   
Certo che lo era, perché pretendere di più? Non poteva, era fin troppo surreale avere delle pretese.Quella preghiera fatta in mezzo ai gemiti non era servita a nulla, così comenon era servito a nulla non distogliere lo sguardo. Si mosse, cadde sulle ginocchia, incapace di sostenere il peso del proprio busto, del proprio cuore che ora pareva esplodere.

-I-io non ho distolto... _Non ho distolto lo sguardo, Capitano!-_

La reazione fu fulminea, il suo superiore  lo tirò per la maglia, lo trascinò per la stanza -incurante dei suoi lamenti, del suo pregare sfacciato- creando una scia di inchiostro e sangue sul pavimento: in altre circostanze, pareva che in quell'uomo fosse avvenuto un omicidio. Eren realizzò di essere a pochi centimetri dalla porta, quando venne letteralmente gettato fuori da essa, insieme ai suoi stivali, ai suoi calzoni.   
Un duro colpo, ridondante.

Davanti a quella porta chiusa , Eren percepì un secondo suono nelle orecchie, come un tuono interno proveniente dalle cavità del proprio corpo. Poi il vuoto.

_Qualcosa dentro di lui si era spezzato._

 


	3. parte III - narbe

**parte III - narbe**   
  
  


La luce del giorno filtrò attraverso la piccola finestra del sotterraneo, si frammentò in minuscole strisce dorate sulle pareti circostanti, sul suolo di pietra, freddo e cavo. Eren si destò facilmente e una bizzarra sensazione lo trapassò da parte a parte , come una scossa. Il suo sguardo appannato si rivolse alla pelle delle proprie  braccia, poi le gambe, le sue cosce asciutte , ben felice di notare che i lividi si erano già riassorbiti. Era come se i colpi inflitti dal sadismo del suo superiore si fossero vaporizzati, come se fosse stato un sogno o un incubo da seppellire per sempre nell'inconscio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, fece vagare lentamente i polpastrelli sulle proprie carni, si sfiorò come a cercare il ricordo del dolore della sera prima, senza sapere se riviverlo altre centomila volte o meno. Rotolò sul letto, l'addome premuto contro il sottile materasso, mentre con le braccia si torceva per raggiungere i punti  in cui la sua schiena si era riempita di tagli. Sgranò gli occhi: anche lì la sua pelle era perfettamente integra, un foglio bianco senza croste. Scivolò ancora sulle lenzuola, trovandosi  a fissare il  soffitto , il quale pareva una volta celeste tetra e grigia. Si massaggiò i polsi; anche il segno delle manette sembrava un vago ricordo.

_Forse non era mai accaduto , tutto questo._  
Forse si  trattava davvero di una proiezione mentale troppo ben fatta , così ben fatta da accelerargli il battito cardiaco, da poter definire nel dettaglio ogni sensazione, ogni morsa allo stomaco. Così ben fatta da avere parti dolorose senza distorsioni.   
Eren si portò entrambe le mani al collo, spinse le falangi nella carne fino a strangolarsi: voleva rivivere quella sensazione , accertarsi di uno straccio di realtà. Non sentì niente, non c'era quel clima, non c'erano più quelle mani.  Si cacciò le dita in gola, trattenne un conato mentre si tastava le gengive, si contava i denti uno per uno... I buchi creati dai molari che erano saltati, si erano riempiti nuovamente. Iniziò ad aggrapparsi anche a cose piccole, si annusò le mani per ritrovare quell'odore di sesso che lo aveva mandato in trance. Inspirò forte, espirò a bocca aperta, rassegnato: nemmeno quello gli era rimasto addosso, nemmeno uno straccio di profumo.   
Aveva sognato davvero, allora. Era stato così bravo a ricreare nella sua testa uno spettacolo teatrale perverso ed autolesionista. Respirò con il naso e poi si tappò la bocca, come a soffocare un gemito, poi un pianto.

Perché cazzo piangeva? Era meglio così, d'altronde.   
_Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se non fosse mai accaduto._

Poi gli occhi caddero sul suo ventre piatto, lì sotto l'ombelico, lungo la V dell'addome: ecco la prova che stava cercando. Le sue pupille si fermarono a fissare quell'isolotto di pelle bruciata;  la cicatrice che Levi aveva lasciato con il sigaro era proprio lì. Egli la sfiorò con il pollice, la schiacciò appena, come se fosse stato un pulsante arricciato.   
Bruciava ancora, faceva male.   
_Era stato tutto reale._

Le lacrime che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto, scorsero limpide lungo le guance, due torrenti di felicità e sofferenza. Si tirò su a sedere di scatto; la pancia gli si era svuotata al pensiero che tutto potesse essere accaduto concretamente. Nel farlo strizzò gli occhi ed espirò un pigolio sottile come un fischio: una fitta al retto bruciò , come una lama infuocata che ardeva e gli recideva le carni. Quelle erano due prove tangibili che testimoniavano l'accaduto e per Eren furono più che convincenti a distoglierlo dal pensiero di un sogno troppo realistico.

Ricordò con un sorriso sofferto quegli occhi di ferro fissi su di sé, quella frase mormorata a un millimetro di distanza.

_"Non distogliere lo sguardo."_

Deglutì un bolo di pianto feroce.  
Dopo essere stato cacciato, aveva passato il quarto d'ora successivo con l'orecchio incollato alla porta dell'ufficio del Capitano. Sentiva i suoi passi nella stanza mentre spostava oggetti, spolverava, passava lo straccio. Registrava quei suoni ovattati dal legno con le mani sulla bocca per insonorizzare il respiro, per mozzare i singulti della sua disperazione. Si era appoggiato a quella porta con la schiena che bruciava e sanguinava , abbracciando le vesti, soffocandoci la faccia dentro come se la voglia di vivere gli fosse venuta meno.   
Poi si era trascinato fino ai sotterranei, era sgusciato nei corridoi a gattoni, con quelle ginocchia viola , come un topo di fogna che ritorna alla propria tana. Aveva fatto piano, non voleva svegliare nessuno , tantomeno attirare l'attenzione in quelle condizioni. Si era infilato nella propria branda così, sporco di liquidi umani e con le lacrime annidate agli angoli degli occhi , che il dì successivo si sarebbero trasformate in caccole fastidiose , portatrici di cecità mattutina.

Ora era lì, ad abbracciarsi da solo, come un feto solitario in una placenta di lenzuola sporche. Si toccò la cicatrice, l'unico segno che i propri poteri da gigante non avevano ancora cancellato: lui era davvero suo, non riusciva ad immaginare altro se non combattere al suo fianco, morire per lui e fidarsi di lui. Aveva tutto di sé, il capitano.   
E invece lui cosa gli aveva offerto in cambio? Una porta chiusa in faccia, una cinghiata nelle reni.  
Si era svuotato le palle nel suo corpo e poi lo aveva buttato fuori come un cane disubbidiente. Era stato un gioco, solo questo.

_"Non distogliere lo sguardo."_

Ci era cascato così bene, lo aveva illuso con così tanta facilità.  
Come aveva potuto essere così labile davanti a quel pazzo? Questo era, un pazzo sadico, un immagine ben lontana dall'eroe che tutti vedevano muoversi sui tetti , con le lame sguainate e le iridi prive di paura.

Eren si mise a sedere, si prese a pugni lo stomaco, come a cercare di fermare il movimento contorto dall'ansia delle sue interiora.   
_"Ti sei illuso da solo, lui voleva solo quello. Non hai colpe, se non quella di essere uno sciocco ragazzino che si è fidato troppo di un altro essere umano."_

Ripeté quella frase all'infinito, quel " _Non hai colpe_." divenne la sua litania preferita, come un filo incolore che riuscì a trascinarlo giù dal letto, a farlo camminare per i sotterranei come una marionetta. Si era infilato in una delle vasche e si era sfregato la pelle con la spugna fino ad arrossarla, per ripulirsi dal peccato commesso.

-Non hai colpe, Eren. Non ne hai.-

Se lo disse anche ad alta voce, mentre si passava una lozione profumata nei capelli, immergendosi per sciacquarla via. Aveva pensato a soffocarsi li sotto, in quei due centimetri d'acqua sporca dei suoi umori. Era riemerso con i muscoli rilassati, meno pensieri per la testa.

Una volta indossata l'uniforme e  l'imbragatura con la solita difficoltà, Eren raggiunse la tavolata del piano terra, ove solitamente – oltre che alle riunioni di gruppo – la squadra Levi era intenta alla consumazione dei pasti. Passò per le cucine, prendendo un piatto pulito  e ponendovi dentro un trancio di pane nero dal tagliere. Raccattò un po' di burro e della confettura dalla dispensa insieme a due sottili fette di salume che pose alla destra del piatto. Raccolse le posate e un bicchiere dai cassetti e si diresse verso la sala illuminata da un intenso sole mattutino. Molti infatti avevano già fatto colazione e si erano diretti all'aperto per cavalcare o per allenarsi. L'unica persona presente era quella che meno si aspettava: era convinto che il Caposquadra Hanji fosse tornata in città per mettere a punto le sue ricerche, confrontare i risultati dell'incidente del pomeriggio prima con quello che era scritto sui vecchi libri di testo. Invece era seduta al tavolo , con la bocca piena di salumi e pane e gli occhi vispi,  come se non conoscesse il sonno e le sue qualità.  
Le si sedette di fronte, senza guardarla. Si mise a sistemare le proprie stoviglie sulla tavola con una certa precisione, senza ragione.

-Buongiorno, caposquadra.-

Lo disse come forma di rispetto: era solo una recluta, dopotutto. Afferrò un coltello e con esso spalmò il burro sulla fetta di pane, aspettando una risposta.

-Oh giovanotto, buongio- -

Egli mozzò il saluto ed Eren si sentì costretto ad alzare gli occhi dal piatto, a cercare di capire perché ora Hanji lo stesse scrutando con quello sguardo indagatore da dietro le spesse lenti quadrate degli occhiali.

-Qualcosa che non va, caposquadra?-

La vide allungare una mano verso di sé e all'inizio fu certo che volesse sfiorargli il volto, togliergli qualche capello fastidioso da davanti alla bocca. Invece le sue dita studiose scivolarono lungo il proprio collo , indagarono una zona calda, che gli mise i brividi.

-Curioso...- il caposquadra aggrottò le sopracciglia, il suo pollice premeva la giugulare del ragazzo come se volesse cancellare qualcosa che aveva addosso, come una macchia - Credevo che i tuoi poteri da gigante potessero riassorbire con facilità tutte le ferite, ma... A quanto pare non si può dire lo stesso con _" i morsi dell'amore".-_

Eren sgranò gli occhi allarmato; quella mattina non si era controllato allo specchio. Scattò e afferrò il proprio cucchiaio, cercando di studiare la propria immagine riflessa totalmente distorta nel dorso della posata.   
Ebbene sì, nessuna allucinazione: sul suo collo in bella mostra vi erano ancora i segni con cui il Caporale Maggiore lo aveva marchiato la notte precedente. Arrossì e guardo la donna , coprendo il misfatto con una mano.

-H-ha una sciarpa?-

-Più di una, vieni con me.-

Il caposquadra si alzò dal posto, afferrò Eren per un polso e se lo trascinò dietro come se il suo stesso braccio fosse stato un guinzaglio. Lui si lasciava trasportare, la fetta di pane imburrato ancora nella mano, per metà nella sua bocca. Salirono due piani di scale a chiocciola, giunsero alla biblioteca dove lei passava la maggior parte del suo tempo quando si trovava al vecchio quartier generale. In mezzo alle librerie erano piazzati alcuni armadi, come sassi marroni dentro ai quali era possibile fare il nido, porre effetti personali. Hanji ne aveva battezzato uno, lo aveva aperto e aveva rivelato un'orgia di volumi antichi, mescolati a vestiti stropicciati, a borse contenenti alambicchi, erbe , droghe. Da quel caos, il caposquadra riuscì ad intercettare un lembo di stoffa smeraldina; la sfilò e dopo averla stesa un paio di volte la lanciò direttamente contro il petto di Eren.

-Tieni, fa _pandant_ con i tuoi occhioni.-

Il ragazzo accennò un sorriso debole, avvolse il collo nella stoffa, vi affondò il mento come faceva Mikasa con quella che gli aveva regalato lui tanto tempo fa, quando si erano conosciuti ed erano solo dei bambini.

-Grazie, davvero...-

Tornarono alla sala comune con la fretta sotto i piedi , tra una mozzicata al pane e un gradino sceso: era buono quel burro salato di Ragako, ne voleva ancora.   
Quando furono di nuovo a tavola l'atmosfera calò in un ruminare affamato di entrambi, come se affondare tutta la propria concentrazione nel cibo potesse distogliere le loro menti dall'imbarazzo della situazione.

\- Certo che Petra non la facevo così spudorata.-

Era stato il caposquadra a parlare, a rompere il ghiaccio che si era creato tra loro. Eren impiegò dieci secondi di tempo - quelli giusti per ingurgitare l'ultimo bolo di colazione - per capire a cosa alludesse. Lo aveva detto con nonchalance, mentre cercava di inforcare gli ultimi pezzi di affettato nel piatto.

-N-no! La signorina Petra non ha fatto niente!-

-Ah no?-

-No, glielo giuro!-

Le labbra di Hanji si stesero lunghe sul suo viso, assottigliò le palpebre dietro gli occhiali in una velata espressione di malizia. Posò i gomiti sul tavolo ed incrociò le dita delle mani tra loro, appoggiandovi sopra il mento.

-Uuh, un succhiotto di natura _omoerotica._ – miagolò , appiccando il fuoco al viso della giovane recluta con quella frase – Ora sì che la questione si fa interessante.-

Eren non aveva idea di come controbattere, masticò in silenzio i salumi che aveva addentato, pensando che se avesse accusato ingiustamente la specie delle zanzare, l'esperta di giganti avrebbe sicuramente tentato di sottoporlo a punture di insetto per verificare la durata del riassorbimento.   
Era fin troppo sgradevole, tanto valeva non negare l'evidenza.   
Reclinò il capo , dando un debole cenno di assenso, mentre spalmava la marmellata sull'ultima razione di pane rimasta nel piatto. Se la cacciò in bocca, gli occhi bassi sulle briciole, su quei puntini scuri e sulle macchie d'unto dovute agli affettati.

-Hm, è stato il nano. Lui è l'unico oltre a Petra ad avere una predilezione per il sesso forte.-

Mancò l'aria, il bolo di pane , burro e marmellata era scivolato in un canale che non era di certo l'esofago. Eren si batté i pugni sul petto, il viso gli divenne vermiglio mentre tossiva e cercava di riprendere aria. Si salvò sputando nel piatto: sarebbe stato ridicolo arruolarsi e poi morire assassinato da una fetta di pane imburrato.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, il caposquadra lo stava ancora fissando, in attesa. Emise un sospiro , un segno di resa fatto di anidride carbonica.

\- Era una prova.-

-Affascinante.-

-Davvero! Dovevo evitare di... Insomma , secondo il Capitano era necessario per evitare che mi trasformassi senza ragione durante le spedizioni.-

-Mai sentita una scusa più del cazzo, ma trovo il tutto comunque affascinante.-

-La smetta di prendermi in giro!-

Batté i pugni sul tavolo, ora gli occhi erano tornati a bruciare. Poco dopo Hanji gli prese una mano, la strinse tra le sue come erano solite a fare le persone quando devono scaldarsi per il freddo.

\- Eri d'accordo, per lo meno?-

-Che intende?-

-Lo hai voluto anche tu? È un dettaglio importante.-

Il ragazzo posò gli occhi su un punto indefinito del tavolo, le mani di Hanji gli sembrarono fredde, inumane.

-L'ho voluto, caposquadra. Lo rifarei altre cento volte, se potessi.-  
Lo stava dicendo più a sé stesso che a lei, stava ammettendo il suo essere debole e non indipendente. Ammetteva di avere dei sentimenti per qualcuno che non riusciva a trascurare.   
Il caposquadra gli portò due dita sotto al mento, indirizzò il suo sguardo verso di sé, come a richiamare la sua attenzione.

-Oltre a quello ti è rimasto qualcos'altro addosso?- il suo viso si era corrucciato nell'espressione da studiosa che possedeva davanti a un fenomeno a cui cercava di dare una spiegazione.  
Eren sospirò piano, si tirò su un lembo della maglia per scoprire la cicatrice sull'addome, il cerchio di pelle rosa arricciata su se stessa. Era ancora lì, come se fosse appena stato segnato.  
L'esperta di giganti gli si avvicinò , si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui per osservare quel marchio più da vicino.

-Oh, cazzo.- le uscì dalle labbra con un sibilo – Mirava al posacenere e ha sbagliato o lo ha fatto di proposito?-

Il ragazzo deglutì, le sue gote erano un incendio esteso.

-H-ha detto che gli appartenevo. Che stava marcando il suo territorio su di me.-

Rabbrividì provò disgusto per sé stesso nel pensare che quel trattamento gli era piaciuto molto, nonostante il dolore fisico.  
Vide Hanji sorridere, alzare lo sguardo su di lui con aria incuriosita.

-C'è altro che ti è rimasto?-

Eren avvampò.

-Un... Un forte dolore al posteriore.-

-Beh, _non lo metto in dubbio.-_  
La vide ridere, rimettersi a sedere al suo posto , sezionare un uovo sodo con il fianco della forchetta.

-Mi chiedo il perché, caposquadra.- lo disse piano, come se non fossero le uniche persone nella stanza – Avevo altri segni sul corpo, ma si sono riassorbiti tutti. Mi ha fatto saltare un altro molare, ma mi è ricresciuto... Mi chiedo come mai questi tre segni siano rimasti freschi su di me.-

L'esperta scoppiò a ridere, il suo viso si era tinto di un rosso intenso.

-Oddio, devo ammetterlo... Sei pieno di sorprese, Eren!-

-La prego, sto cercando di capire!-

Lei si ricompose: ora stava sorridendo radiosa, come se avesse bevuto un bicchiere di ottimo vino. I suoi lineamenti si erano rilassati in un'espressione di pacata serietà, prima che potesse esporre la sua teoria.

-Dal momento che i giganti possono essere anche esseri umani, non escludo l'ipotesi che sia rimasto qualcosa di veramente umano nella loro genetica. Tu hai subito dei colpi, ma si sono riassorbiti con una certa velocità, come una ferita qualsiasi inflitta da parte di un nemico. Poi ecco questi tre segni, tutti e tre inflitti da Levi , accompagnati da una giustificazione di natura... Beh, romantica.- gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono verso l'alto –Forse quando il tuo corpo registra una ferita come un segno d'amore, la tua parte di gigante viene messa a tacere. Forse... Forse anche i giganti stessi,  quando vengono colpiti da qualcosa che li lega sentimentalmente, faticano a rimarginare le loro piaghe.-

Eren si toccò il petto, percepì la perdita di qualche battito.  
E così era innamorato, il suo corpo gli aveva dato la risposta prima ancora che il suo cervello potesse capirlo realmente.

\- Mi sembra incredibile... - aveva sussurrato, gli occhi spogli di ragione.

\- A chi lo dici. Hai contribuito ad un'altra importante scoperta, che tu sia benedetto!- ora gli occhi del caposquadra erano lucidi di contentezza, come se l'amplesso che lui aveva avuto con il capitano la sera precedente avesse soddisfatto appieno la sua sete di conoscenza . 

La recluta sfiatò un sospiro basso, era impossibile trattenerlo. Si sentiva un oggetto di studio da parte sia di Levi che di Hanji, quando in realtà l'unica cosa che bramava era essere accettato come essere umano con dei sentimenti veri , con sfumature di umore, con gioie e sofferenze.  
Il caposquadra percepì il suo repentino cambiamento di stato d'animo, la sua testa si piegò di lato come a cercare di raccogliere la sua attenzione nuovamente.

-Giovanotto, io sono davvero entusiasta di questo tuo momento di intimità con il Capitano... Ma devo rimanere l'unica persona a saperlo.-

Il ragazzo arcuò un sopracciglio, senza comprendere dove la donna volesse andare a parare.

-Non sto scherzando, Eren. Tienitelo per te, custodiscilo come se fosse il tuo più grande segreto e se la cosa dovesse andare avanti , cerca di non- -

_-Caposquadra Hanji.-_

Il silenzio planò gelido sulle loro bocche, la conversazione si spezzò in un mutismo imbarazzato. Il Capitano era apparso sullo stipite della porta e nessuno di loro due lo aveva sentito arrivare: non avevano i riflessi abbastanza pronti per captare a distanza i movimenti furtivi di quell'uomo.

-Capitano!- ella lo aveva salutato come se niente fosse, imperturbata.   
Levi avanzò lentamente verso di loro, i suoi passi risuonarono quasi pletorici, come se tutti e tre si fossero trovati in un santuario, di quelli con i tetti alti e le navate ad ogiva.

-Dovrebbe essere arrivato un avviso dal Comandante di Divisione riguardo le nuove reclute. Posso fare affidamento su di te per il recupero dei documenti sui cadetti?-

Hanji sorrise, alzò un pollice amichevolmente.

-Tranquillo, Levi. Erd si è offerto per questo compito ed è già sulla via del ritorno. -

-Ottimo.- l'uomo calò lo sguardo su Eren, il quale si era ghiacciato sul posto, come una statua di sale – Quanto a te, seguimi in dispensa. Mi serve qualcuno che mi aiuti con l'ordinazione delle provviste.-

-Sì... Signore.-

Eren si alzò dal proprio posto lentamente, facendo scricchiolare la panca sotto di sé; il caposquadra , di fronte a lui, gli faceva l'occhiolino mentre allungava una mano sulle sue stoviglie sgombre dal cibo.

-Va pure, Eren. Ci penso io ai piatti.-

Il tragitto fino alla dispensa era assai breve, eppure al ragazzo quei secondi parvero lustri veri e propri. Sentiva le gambe molli mentre lo seguiva e per un istante fu certo che le ginocchia lo avrebbero abbandonato, costringendolo a finire a terra. Non seppe quale miracolo riuscì a farlo sopravvivere fino al luogo designato, a quel vano stretto e lungo, foderato di scaffali ed armadi. Vettovaglie abbondavano in alcuni punti e scarseggiavano in altri, l'odore di cibo era intenso, quasi claustrofobico in quello spazio limitato. Quando l'uomo chiuse la porta della stanza alle loro spalle , Eren inspirò profondamente, trattenendo quanto più ossigeno possibile, come in apnea.

-Cosa devo controllare, Capitano?-

Voleva evitare l'argomento, aveva mormorato quella frase con la fronte che gocciolava. Levi gli era passato accanto, poi si era appoggiato con un braccio allo scaffale delle vivande in scatola, dandogli le spalle.

-Nulla, per il momento.- disse, la sua voce atona e priva di colori. Eren voleva scoppiare a piangere, battergli i pugni contro e urlare tutto quello che stava reprimendo.  
Poi l'uomo alzò il capo, guardando un punto fisso avanti a sé.

\- Al massimo puoi controllare il tuo rancore nei miei confronti, perché immagino sia tanto da farti scoppiare.-

Lo aveva colpito in pieno con quella definizione, il pomo d'Adamo si mosse lungo il proprio collo, ingollò aria di chiuso. Il suo superiore si voltò di profilo, appoggiandosi con la schiena all'armadio che conteneva i latticini, i formaggi freschi  importati da Karanes.

\- Sette anni fa, nel corpo di Gendarmeria, uno dei caporali venne giustiziato nel distretto di Stohess. – gli occhi del soldato sembravano pieni di malinconia, le sue braccia non stavano più incrociate in posizione di difesa ma ricadevano lungo i fianchi, come abbandonate – Con l'accusa di aver abusato di un minore, venne legato in piazza, vicino al santuario. Le persone furono libere di prendere sassi e lanciarglieli contro , insieme ad escrementi e verdura rancida. Per un po' l'uomo resistette, poi il suo corpo smise di dargli ascolto quando una pietra lo becco dritto nel cranio... La settimana dopo, il ragazzo con cui aveva avuto rapporti  venne trovato dal suo compagno di stanza, appeso al lampadario e con una sedia rovesciata sotto i suoi piedi.-

Eren rabbrividì, si strinse nelle spalle come se una folata di vento ghiacciato lo avesse colpito ai fianchi, alla schiena.

\- Nelle tasche di quel ragazzo venne pervenuta una lettera... Parlava di una relazione consensuale da entrambe le parti, parlava di leggi ingiuste che non avevano protetto l'uomo che amava. – Levi spasimò , gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, su una mattonella interessante – Erwin mi raccontò questa storia qualche anno fa, mentre aspettavamo di entrare in tribunale per assistere ad un processo. Ho ancora i brividi a ripensare all'immagine che ho ricostruito nella mia testa, a quel ragazzo che ha deciso di togliersi la vita. –

La recluta strinse i pugni , gli occhi gli ardevano e vedere divenne faticoso per qualche secondo.

-H-hanno processato quel caporale perché... Era innamorato di un minore?-

Levi mosse il capo, guardò Eren con mestizia.

-Vorrei chiederti scusa per come mi sono congedato, ieri. – la sua voce si era abbassata di qualche tono – Ho ripensato a quell'uomo, a quel ragazzo impiccato. Sono letteralmente andato nel panico e ho temuto per tutti e due: in questo mondo questo tipo di interazione è considerata immorale. -

Le labbra di Eren si mossero, si schiusero in una fessura piccola di stupore: Levi lo aveva cacciato per proteggerlo. Volevano entrambi la stessa cosa, ma il mondo che conoscevano sembrava impedirglielo con tutte le sue forze. Il capitano si mosse, accorciò la distanza che lo separava da Eren, assottigliò il muro di azoto .

\- Quando hai detto " _Non lasciarmi mai."_ lo intendevi realmente, Eren?-

Il ragazzo aprì e richiuse la bocca, le gote gli scottavano.

-I-io... Lo volevo realmente, Capitano. – sollevò il bordo della maglia, scoprì timidamente la pelle bruciata – Guardi... Nonostante i miei poteri, il suo segno è rimasto qui, sulla mia pelle _. Ha marcato il territorio.-_

Le palpebre del superiore si aprirono, quasi incredule di quel piccolo avvenimento. Fece un altro passo avanti, ridusse altri centimetri d'aria.  
Si trovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, gli occhi negli occhi e non vi fu bisogno di sprecare fiato. Parlare era inutile, bastavano i gesti , le rughe di espressione. Sapevano che quell'ombra li avrebbe protetti, sarebbe stato il loro scudo d'ora in avanti. Avrebbero dovuto convivere con l'ansia e l'adrenalina di essere scoperti, con la rabbia di non poter intrecciare le dita tra loro sotto i raggi caldi del sole.  
Eren si lasciò catturare il mento tra il pollice e l'indice di una mano, lasciò che Levi lo attirasse a sé, che azzerasse la loro distanza e facesse combaciare i loro corpi, incastrandoli perfettamente l'uno contro l'altro in quello spazio angusto.   
Il verde dei suoi occhi risplendeva, illuminava il vano come la luce di una stella solitaria nel buio notturno. Le labbra di Levi si arcuarono dolcemente verso l'alto, parlò con un filo di voce.

_-Non distogliere lo sguardo.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, sono nuova e questa è la prima roba che posto su questo sito. Di solito mi muovo altrove... Chi mi conosce sa anche che è da un paio d'anni che seguo AOT/SNK e che ho sempre avuto una super passione per l'opera di Isayama Sensei. Prima dell'uscita della stagione 3 parte 2, ho avuto la malsana idea di fare un rewatch ed è stata la mia rovina....  
> Questo anime è devastato dalle ship e niente, Levi ed Eren mi danno un sacco di gioie / spunti per la mia mente malata di hardcore. Finora ho sempre usato un pairing diverso da questo e devo dire che ho avuto molta paura a uscire dal seminato (infatti questa storia saranno due mesi che stagna nel mio hard disk, ho deciso di betarla solo lately) ... è stata un po' una sfida personale e spero che la possiate apprezzare appieno. Sono contenta di aver cambiato un po' aria, forse non sarà la prima/ultima volta che scriverò qualcosa riguardo a loro due. ;)  
> Un abbraccio a todos!


End file.
